


Through the Ages

by Nyx_Auralis



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Auralis/pseuds/Nyx_Auralis
Summary: The Three, Goddesses--Din, Farore, and Nayru--were the sisters who created the world.  When their task was done, they created one last being--Hylia--to guard the entrance to their sacred space.  They pledged Farore’s Champion to rise to her aid.  To protect the Hero, they created his Guide.  This is their story through the ages.





	1. Age of the Sky

At first, there was darkness.  Then darkness became chaos. Three goddesses, beings of light, came from a distant nebula to that chaos.  In the unending chaos, there was naught but emptiness.

So they created life.

Din, Goddess of Power, took hold of the chaos and shaped the land with strong, flaming arms.  Hers was the earth and stone, the power to take shape where there was none. Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, created the laws with which to shape the spirit of chaos.  Hers was the wisdom all earth was endowed with. Farore, Goddess of Courage, shaped the beings that would uphold the laws of creation. Hers was the will of justice.

When they finished shaping the world, they retreated to the heavens.  The Triforce, their connection to the land they jointly created, remained within the Sacred Realm, the place from which they created the land.

This was the place that everything started.

And, for a time, there was peace.

===

Where there is light, there is darkness.

Demons came seeking the light of the goddesses.  They could not directly influence their children, not so soon after their creation, and so they created a being that would enact their will.  

Hylia, Guardian of the Triforce and Goddess of Time, came to life, born of Nayru’s laws.  She and those created to assist her, fought against the Demon King Demise. The land was stained with the blood of stone, forests, water, metal, and goddess.    In the end, Hylia was able to seal away the demon king through mortal effort. Time, however, was not on her side. 

The seal would break in time--Demise was powerful enough to rival a minor goddess.  Hylia sent the land of the Triforce in the sky, separated from the rest of the land with a barrier of clouds.

To ensure she could continue protecting the Triforce, she made it so that she would be reborn among her worshippers.  Then, she he prayed to the Goddesses.

Nayru, in her wisdom and love, bestowed Hylia with servants to protect her mortal incarnation.  Thus the Sheikah were created, beings of magic and shadow to watch over the Hylia’s incarnation.  They would teach her the magics she needed to awaken. Farore, in her courage and justice, created a being to aid Hylia.  Hylia was not able to defeat Demise alone. He would be just, and have the courage to face the any who dared vie for the Triforce.  Thus, the Hero was born to fight at Hylia’s side. Din, with her power, bestowed strength to the Hero. Many sought the Triforce, not just demons, and he would need it to bear the burden of being the Hero.  Din gave him that alone, unwilling to give the Hero more than could be handled.

Hylia crafted the weapons and trials that would be needed for the Hero’s power, wisdom, and courage to grow till he could defeat Demise.

Then, Hylia, the Guardian of the Triforce and Goddess of Time, died.

===

Hylia reincarnated alongside her promised Hero.  For a time, Hylia enjoyed life as a mortal. Love was foreign to her, something that she hadn’t experienced during her time as a goddess.  

The Hero’s name was Link.

She knew him by the glow of his soul and the brilliant ruby red of his Loftwing.  When the first stirrings of the seal occured, she found herself resentful.

He was too _relaxed_ .  And the way he connected with his Loftwing--why did he have that when he was made for _her_?

So she waited.  The plan was in place, after all.  She would guide him, in time. He need not know beyond his purpose to be her Champion.  All he needed to do was go through the trials, and defeat Demise.

In time, he’d look at her, and _only_ her, that way.

===

Link was different from the rest.  The other children laughed and played, dreaming of being knights and flying.  

Link dreamed of being faced with a darkness so vast it swallowed light.  A single light would shine above it, calling out for him to fight. Then the darkness would swallow that light, too.  That same light would pierce the darkness.

He used to wake up screaming.  Sometimes, he yearned for it to swallow him, too, if it meant he wouldn’t feel the gaping hole in his chest.

Groose seemed to think it was since Link hadn’t met his Loftwing yet.  Everyone else had.

Groose got to meet Link’s fist that day.    

The Knight captain believed there was something different about Link, too.  It was why he pushed him. Which was also why Link ended up spending the next fortnight with extra chores as punishment for instigating a fight.

Link couldn’t figure it out.

===

Din watched Link quietly, noting the look Hylia’s incarnation gave her sister’s Hero.  She was no stranger to greed--it was the offspring of unchecked power.

So, she and Nayru gave her sister’s Hero one more gift.

===

The day he got his Loftwing was the best day in his life.

The nightmares worsened, sure, but he wasn’t so _alone_ anymore.  His Loftwing was ruby-winged and proud, powerful among its kin.  Their bond was fiery and warm, comfort against the cold of his nightmares.

Link didn’t say anything about the cold he felt when he was near Zelda.

Just like he wouldn’t say anything about his Loftwing being able to “talk” to him.  He’d asked about it--indirectly, of course--but no one else seemed to have that kind of connection.

He knew something was wrong when his Loftwing didn’t like her.

He felt a little less bad about not liking her himself.

===

She realized mortality made her powers weak when she was captured by Demise’s forces.  It was then she knew the taste of fear. Watching the Hero’s-- _Link’s_ \--eyes widen as he screamed for her, reaching for _her_ …

Hylia knew then that she wanted him for herself.

===

Link couldn’t shake the heavy sense of destiny the day of the ceremony.  He wasn’t stupid. He saw Zelda’s frustration, her distraction when he didn’t do things _just right_ , just as he saw her fear, her resentment when she’d glance down, to the clouds when she thought he wasn’t looking.

Any other day, he wouldn’t have cared.

But this wasn’t any other day.

He couldn’t feel his Loftwing near.  At first, it had terrified him--theirs was a bond forged in red, red wings and the courage to soar the skies.  Link could always feel his Loftwing; so, too, could the Loftwing. Which was why when he felt his Loftwing’s anger, sharp and sulfurous, he immediately sought out Groose.

The distance brought a chill, a reminder of being broken and alone.  His Loftwing’s anger fueled his own fear, because that anger was tinged with bitter sparks of pain.  That pain came from his Loftwing’s wings, and that fueled _wrath_.

There was an image of darkness, of damp rocks and bats and--

And then Zelda pushed him.

Zelda’s Loftwing, at least, felt cool, not cold.  He could sense the concern and the care in the bird.  That cooled his wrath somewhat. But he was _angry_ that Zelda didn’t listen to him.

That wrath found its target when he heard Groose had locked his Loftwing.

Link waited--after all, a warrior needed to know when to strike.  He listened, let Zelda vent her frustrations on someone else, her strongest admirer, while he felt through what his Loftwing told him.  She wouldn’t let him search in peace, however, she _had_ to help. 

When Link found his beloved Loftwing, that wrath turned to _rage_.  His Loftwing had been stuffed into a cage too small, and it damn near broke his wing.  Link hissed his thanks to the Three, sliding onto its back as it soared.

His Loftwing craved flight, needed it.  The elation, the ecstasy of feeling its wings cut through the air made the rage cool a bit.  

Link smiled at his Loftwing’s feral glee at the thought of outflying Groose.  

There’d be plenty of time to repay the injustice later, in front of everyone.  Unlike Groose’s private pastime of bullying Link.

===

Farore watched her Hero with bated breath and no small amount of pride.  He was loyal and strong, even with his will and power not yet forged. Still, there was some concern.

Nayru had provided him a guide, Fi, someone to show him the way to the trials.  Link, her sister’s Hero, had a warm heart but she saw the wrath that sparked whenever the ones he loved got hurt.  It was no small irony that the Hero did not love Hylia.

She watched him struggle against his destiny, watched as he pressed on through Impa’s disdain.  She cried at his pain and rejoiced in his successes.

But even she tasted wrath when she watched her Hero’s heart break as Fi begged Link to forge her spirit into the Goddess Sword.  Din came to her then, and hugged her close.

Farore was grateful that Link’s Loftwing could do the same for him.

===

Link was tired, and his heart, broken.  

His Loftwing sent him a thought-image of the skies and the feeling on loneliness.  He sent back a similar message, but filled it with as much hope as he could.

Zelda knew that he would have to kill Fi, and _demanded_ him to.  There was a better way, there _had_ to be but, no, Zelda demanded that way.  

Because in the end, it was the only way he could so that Fi’s spirit would be preserved.  

Zelda pushed him onward, demanding he continue his quest.  He had to save the world, he had to defeat Demise.

Whatever it took to get him and anyone else he cared about as far from her as possible.

Which meant finding the pieces of the Hero’s Song.

And finding a way to save Fi from her fate.

His Loftwing seethed in the skies.

Link found himself agreeing with the sentiment.

===

Farore watched as her Hero dragged himself towards the grounds Demise erupted from, watching him through her dragon’s eyes.  He looked at her, sizing up the dragon. She couldn’t deny the sting of pain at his dark glare, but she felt a twinge of pride at how courageous he’d become.

She just wished it hadn’t been born of agony, suffering, and wrath.

Link listened to the instructions silently, asking a few questions for clarification before diving into the water to follow the Parella set to test his courage.  

Farore felt the tears pouring down her face when he surfaced, watching him gasp for breath and sob for the inevitable loss of Fi.

===

Zelda had to give him credit--her Hero was impossibly stubborn.

It made winning his affection that much more enticing.

But when she saw him lean against that same Loftwing after completing another trial, she felt her chest grow hot with rage.

He was _hers_ , no one--nothing else’s.

Impa was doing well to motivate him to improve, though.  A Hero of hers could not be the same lazy, unmotivated boy that she’d grown up with.  He had to be bold, fierce, and strong--a compliment to the Wisdom she bore.

And, of course, loyal to _her_.

===

Din watched him next, consoling her sister with gentle words and a strong embrace.  

She had to admit that she admired the power that his emotions lent him.  It didn’t dim her concern for how he was driving his body or how it would fare in the heat of her dragon’s domain.  Eldin preferred the magma to keep out the ones seeking power for weak desires.

“This can’t be necessary to protect the Triforce,” Faron sobbed in her arms.  “She didn’t have to--”

“Strength is _forged_ , dear sister,” Din told her, running her hands through her sister’s lengthy hair.  “If he was given that strength as he was, it would have broken him. But-- _but_ , you are right.  This could have been handled in a less destructive manner.”

Din didn’t have the heart to tell her the theory she and Nayru shared about Hylia’s incarnation.  Not yet. Instead she watched him, silently praying for him to find the strength she could only amplify.  

A smile carved its way on her face when she saw Fi, Nayru’s gift for her sister’s Hero, chastise the Hero for his rash behavior.  She listened to him yell at her, heard the rage plain in his voice at the fate of his best and, arguably, only friend on these travels.

The bond with his Loftwing was something well beyond friendship.  Their souls were tied, beings whose very existence could only flourish alongside the other.  It was a sign of Nayru’s blessing, to ensure he would not have to bear the weight of saving the world from Hylia’s folly alone.

Din had to admire her sister’s wisdom.

People were, after all, stronger when they fought to protect what they loved.

===

The molten rock was not something Link was prepared for.

He also wasn’t prepared to feel the corruption that literally ate away at Fi.

Which was why she was currently yelling--as much as she could, anyway--at him for being reckless as he rushed through the lava.  He almost fell into a pool face first, and that was when she really tore into him.

_Link! Stop this!  If you die, this is all for naught!  You are the Hero of yore, you must--_

“I’m not a _hero_ ,” the word slithered out of his mouth, “I’m a fucking _idiot_ that got suckered into this destiny shit because I don’t want to lose anyone else!  Fuck being a Hero! I watched innocent people get killed, _warped_ into these monsters and the best I can do for them is to _put them out of their misery_ !  And now the same is happening to _you_!”

To her credit, Fi stopped yelling at him.  She floated till she was just in front of his face, bringing her sleeves to the sides of his face.  

_You’re crying._

“With what water?” Link heard himself ask, falling to his knees as broken laughter warped into gut wrenching cries.  “By the Three, I can’t--I can’t lose anyone else. You, my Loftwing...you two are the only ones, I can’t--”

_Rest, Link._

Later, he’d swear that he felt a cool gentle embrace of soothing water.  

Eldin was gentle, quiet unlike the hungry flames and molten rock that lined his territory.  This part of the song restored a bit of his spirit.

“Din...thank you.”

===

Nayru watched Farore’s-- _their_ Hero--make his way through the mines.

He was calmer, pensive.  

But she didn’t miss the way his eyes darkened when he saw the corruption slowly making its way towards Fi’s core.  Or the way that he clung to his Loftwing during the freezing nights, head tipped in silent, fervent prayer.

They all heard his prayers.

But only she heard these, kneeling beside him as his tears made silent pleas.

_“Please, Nayru, Goddess of Love and Wisdom, please--protect my loved ones.”_

_“Nayru, I don’t know if you hear me, but, please--don’t let Fi turn into a monster like the others.”_

_“Let--let Zelda know I forgive her, even if she is a cruel bitch.  Wait, is that--I, uh, didn’t mean to offend you, I just...I can’t be mad at her anymore.  I don’t--I’m tired. After all this, can we--can we fly somewhere that doesn’t need a Hero?”_

_“Protect my Loftwing.  He’s--he’s been here before everyone else.  Don’t let him become a monster, too.”_

Farore and Din saw his struggles, saw the scars the trials and challenges carved into his flesh.

She saw the scars they carved into his heart.

===

Link was stunned at the familiarity he felt when he found Lanayru.  

Of all the dragons, this one had eyes that _knew_.

If it had been any other being, for any other goddess, at any other time, he would have been upset. Or scared.  Instead, he felt comfort.

This part of the song was hopeful, the light in the dark, and somber.

But what stuck with him at this meeting were the words Lanaryu told him, and him alone:

_“Nayru loves you, Link.  Never think we do not hear you.”_

===

Ghirahim, Demise’ right hand, caught her again--she’d sent Impa off on a mission--right when she was going to tell him that she loved him.  It seemed appropriate, and with Ghirahim constantly trying to capture her--it wasn’t like she had a lot of options for timing.

Ha, the Goddess of Time without the luxury of timing.  

But she’d done what she could.  He was hers, but even with the hatred she felt for the Loftwing she could not deny him the truth any longer.  Not when he’d gone back and forth through time. Not when he’d seen for himself how she failed.

”I am sorry for using you, Link.  The Imprisoned you’ve beaten back is only Demise’s weakened form--you’ll have to use the Triforce to destroy him so I can awaken in my time.”

He just stared at her.

“Link,” Zelda whispered, feeling tears pool in the corners of her eyes.  “Say something. Please.” She hadn’t been able to see him except for the brief encounters and now--

Now it felt like she’d lost him forever.

“I’ll destroy Demise.  But what you did, what you’ve done--I’m not doing this for you, Zelda, not anymore.  There are people who have suffered because of your--your oversight, your greed. You could have stopped this, before so many people died.  Why didn’t you?”

She tried to speak through the sealing crystal, feeling her heart sink as her body would not stir.

His eyes were cold as he left.

 _I wanted to be with you a little longer_.

===

Link found great irony that he was trying to complete the “Song of the Hero” when he was anything but.  

However, Levias, the whale of the sky, was acting strangely--probably possessed.  Which meant getting help to make a vat of pumpkin soup to even attract him. He didn’t have that many complaints.  It gave him a moment to rest, to process.

For the first time in a while, Link slept in a bed.

And for the first time in an even longer while, it was a dreamless sleep.

===

Fighting Levias was both exhilarating and devastating. 

He and his Loftwing fought as one, their combined joy at soaring through the skies together only fueling the adrenaline and, dare he say it, _joy_ at being able to fight such a powerful opponent.  

The devastation came at realizing just how much destruction was wrought by Levias’ possession.  

It was then, and only then, that Link found himself accepting the title of Hero.

If it meant protecting the world he loved so dearly, he’d put up with Zelda’s machinations.

His Loftwing nudged him gently, staring at him with a great, golden eye.

He prayed that it would be enough.

===

When Skyloft sank, Link felt the sinewy curls of fear settle somewhere deep in his stomach.

His hand glowed with the Triforce, pulsing in time with his heartbeat.  Link took the moment to stare at it, frowning softly.

All the lives lost, all the deception, all of the suffering for _this_?

_Link, Zelda is waking up._

“Let’s go.”

===

Link was glad that none of them could actually see them fighting.  The snarl on his face, the anger that fueled his swings, the sheer glee at being able to finally rip into the creature that he was _made_ to kill--

It almost made everything worth it.  Almost.

“It pleases me greatly to see your misplaced valor, human.”

There weren’t words for the feeling he felt in his chest, but he felt words pouring out before he knew it.

Another swing, another backstep, there’s the lightning and--

“It’s not valor,”

\--sidestep, watch for the slice, now!

“This is for everything I lost being forged to kill you.”

Demise’s eyes widened as the Goddess Blade ran him through.

“And for everyone that helped me get here.”

The blood on his skin was thicker than his own.  It was a slightly disturbing thought. The only thought more disturbing was the one that kept leaping at him while they fought.

“If we had met before this, before I was made to kill you,” Link found himself continuing, pausing as he hesitated to speak it aloud, “you’re fighting for something, too.  Aren’t you?”

It was the slack in his shoulders, the clarity in his eyes and the falter in his flames that gave Link his answer.  He jumped back when those same flames raged back to life, but it was the way his face _pinched_ , mouth curled into a grimace as he spat out the next few words.

“My hate...never perishes.” he raised his free arm, pointing the claw at Link. “It is born anew in a cycle with no end!  I will rise again. Those like you--” he paused as he drew a deep, steadying breath, “Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero…  They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!”

“If that’s what it takes to atone for what turned you into this,” Link’s words carried across the stormy air strongly, “then so be it.  But one day, Demise--one day, I’ll be able to save you, too.”

He watched as Demise’s body fell away, the curse taking the physical form as the sword glowed.  The swollen head started laughing, the sound growing in depth and volume as the spectre did until, like Demise himself, it faded away in the gust of wind.

===

Killing Demise and being cursed were the least of his worries.

Fi demanded he lock both Fi and the Demise’s remains in the sword--so she could purify it.  It was the only way to guarantee he could live.

“Don’t be so reckless Fi,” was all Link could find the energy to say.  Somewhere out in the sky, he could feel his Loftwing’s shared sorrow. Fi was light, flying heart, _warmth_.  

And she was demanding he seal her away to die slowly, so she could save him.

“Please.”

He turned to Zelda, searching her expression for any other options.

She turned away, burying her face in Groose’s shoulder.

His Loftwing, out in the sky, cried out in agony.

===

Zelda was surprised to see Link so distraught at the death of the spirit.  It was only a spirit, one of several tools shaped to help him grow in power to rival Demise.  And yet, she saw his heart break before she heard the guttural cry of horror.

She took the brief, brief opportunity to look away, surveying the destruction wrought from the battle.  There was blood on Link’s tunic and the world was starting to unravel. He glowed with the power of the Goddess, her power, and the Triforce.

The guiding spirit was fading away a soft spray of lights.

It was the cold in his eyes that kept her from running to him.

===

Farore watched Link barely escape the past, his eyes vacant as they closed the gate.  She watched as he realized the same Impa that insulted and demeaned him was the very same old woman Zelda bequeathed her bracelet to.  She watched him leave as Zelda cried.

She watched him fall apart at the end of it all, and there was nothing she could do.

She cried, too.

===

Skyloft, now part of the land called Hyrule, slowly began to integrate.  Zelda was called to lead them, as the reincarnated goddess. Link stood in the ceremony, smiling when people called for him, but stone-faced and cold any other time.

Some said they wrath in his eyes when Zelda called for him.

Groose stayed at Zelda’s side.

===

Eventually, Link left.  He vanished into the wilderness, determined to map out the world Fi had helped save with his Loftwing.

He couldn’t stand seeing Zelda anymore, not when she was the reason for everything--

The skies were better.

After all, he’d be reincarnated the next time something threatened the Triforce.  

===

Death found him and his Loftwing in the form of a storm--ironic, given that he used a very similar one to defeat Demise.

The wind battered them across the skies, but it was the scraggy rock face they slammed into that did them in.  Link dragged his Loftwing into the cave they’d been aiming for, cursing that age had weakened him.

The soft cry of his Loftwing fueled him like nothing before.

===

Days? Hours?  He didn’t know how much time had passed.  The last thing he knew was reaching the cave, and the jolt of horror at realizing his Loftwing had broken his wing.  

He sat up slowly, wincing as he felt the folds of his tunic and armor dig into what had to be an infected wound.  He’d gotten enough of those to know. Fi would always scold him for not being careful.

His Loftwing made a muted sound.  Link winced as he felt the pain, the sting of infection.  What brought tears to his eyes was the hollow realization that his Loftwing could no longer fly.

“I’m sorry.”  

_Don’t be._

He sat up, oblivious to the sticky blood that covered his hands and face, shocked.  His Loftwing moved a bit, shifting itself--with Link’s help--to where it could face him.  It stared at him a moment.

“Ow!”

_Together._

He rubbed his shoulder, dimly noticing how his blood mingled with his Loftwing’s.  It’s eyes sparkled with love and amusement.

“I’m not--”  

The words died on his lips.

 _Forever and always._  

“Goddesses, please--Fi, my Loftwing, me--please let us be together in a better life.”

===

Farore held Link’s soul in hers.  The creases of a smile cracked Din’s stern demeanor.  

“He will be reborn when the Triforce is in danger,” Nayru explained softly, nodding slowly at the growing horror on Farore’s face.  “But, for now, he can rest in peace.”

“You two gave him the soul in the shape of the Loftwing, didn’t you?” she asked as her gaze flicked between her sisters’.  “So he wouldn’t crumple in the face of everything. So Hylia couldn’t take him for herself.”

“Well,” Nayru began, faltering.

“Yes,” Din admitted.  She looked away, sighing.  “She is the Goddess of Time, something that even we cannot trifle with without consequence.  Time moves forward, without regard for god or demon. Hylians are born of Hylia, born of Time itself.”

“Link was born to help her defeat Demise, but we realized that her arrogance is what caused this,” Nayru explained.  “The events set in motion cannot be changed by going back, only forward. However, Hylia has lost her divinity.”

“So we can change the future,” Farore breathed, clutching Link’s soul to her chest.  Nayru smiled.

“Yes,” Nayru told her.  “Link is the key. So we must help him.  Demise’s taint was born of madness that came from isolation; she denied him and his any right to a peaceful life by preventing them from sharing in the land we created.  Link will fight that, time and again, just as Zelda will usher in that madness each time. But Link has the power, the _courage_ , to break the cycle.”

“But we have to help protect him from Hylia,” Din warned her.

“She won’t hurt him again,” Farore whispered as her eyes glowed with wrath.  “I won’t let her destroy him, too.”

“ _We_ won’t,” Nayru corrected.  

Din just hugged them close.

===

Zelda sent out mission after mission to find them.

She knew something was wrong, but she couldn’t tell what.  Mortality did horrible things to divine powers, and she was getting up there in years.  But when Groose came back, his face as red as his hair, she felt her breath stop. 

He led her, protected by a contingent of knights, to a cave far, far in the wilderness. 

She walked slowly, treading cautiously.  There were few things more concerning than knowing you were being watched.  

“This ground is sacred,” Zelda whispered, laying a hand on Groose’s arm when he reached to hack vines and flora away.  Instead, she step forward pushing through them gently.

A small sprout stood tall in the ground, crimson bark with the brightest green leaves.  A slight woman with shockingly blue hair knelt by it, tending it gently.

“Welcome, Hylia.”

Zelda felt her breath catch.

“Tell your people the story of the Hero who saved you, of the one who stands against the tide of darkness when all is lost,” the woman continued, not looking up.  “Tell them of the sacrifices he made, of the horrors he faced.”

The woman stood up then, and _stared_ at her.

“Never forget who it is you wronged in your arrogance and greed.  We gave him life to help you, not to be used by you. Not to become yours.  He is _ours_.”

“How dare you talk--” Groose erupted, stopping in his tracks in sudden silence.  The rest of the knights froze, the sound of clattering armor echoing in the small cave.

“Demise’s curse still lingers, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom.”  Zelda knew better than to anger a goddess not bound by mortality. Especially when that goddess was of Wisdom, the very Triforce piece she now bore on her hand.  “What will you have me do when it strikes again?”

“Link will stand again to face it, just as your incarnation will be there to usher in the chaos and help seal it closed,” Nayru continued, smiling sharply.  Zelda wondered if the cold fear trickling down her spine was how Link felt facing the monsters she heard him describe to the children. “Perhaps one of your incarnations will be able to properly atone for the wrongs you have caused.”

Zelda nodded weakly, trying to keep her composure.  It wasn’t working.

“Treat them better than you treated him.”

===

Zelda passed away peacefully, in old age. 

The Goddesses were revered, and Hyrule prospered with the legends of Link to bolster their spirits in dark times.

Thus, the Age of the Sky drew to a close.


	2. Age of Time (Child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Age of Time began as the land flourished under the guidance of the Triforce's blessing. The goddesses smiled upon their children, watching them grow and flourish. But as complacency sets in, so does darkness grow. This is the story of the child who became the Hero of Time.

_ It's dark again.  _

The sky was cloudy.  He couldn't tell if it was from smoke or the darkness, but he knew the feeling of terror well.  He had too, it always permeated this nightmare. 

_ Who's on the horse? Wait, she threw something--an ocarina? _

He hated this part the most.

_ It's that man again. _

========

Farore watched as Hyrule prospered through the ages. 

But the stirrings of darkness, of Demise's curse, weren't to be ignored.  After all, when the darkness stirred, so, too, must her Hero.

========

"Hey! Wake up!"

The fairy's light was warm and soft, much unlike the sharp pitch of the voice that woke him.  He sat up, looking around slowly as his eyes focused on the small being talking to him.

"Oh, good, you're up."

Wait. A fairy?

"The Great Deku Tree is in danger!  He's summoned you."

"I have a fairy?" The shock was too real, too unbelievable.  Him, the no-fairy Kokiri, finally had a fairy!

"What are you waiting for? Hey, listen!"

He stopped, staring at her as his glee twisted into horror.

"The Great Deku Tree is in trouble?  But why me? Surely Mido--"

"I don't know, either, but he's called for you, so we have to go!"

"What's your name?"

"We have to go to the--"

"I can't say 'hey, fairy.'"

"Navi.  Let's go, already!"  

"I'm Link," he told her, heading for the ladder and dropping down.  Navi reminded him a lot of when Saria fussed at him. Maybe that's why he didn't mind how bossy she was. He still couldn't shake the dread that had coiled in his belly.  

He missed the brief twinge of sorrow on Navi's face.

========

Saria didn't waste time in sending him on his way--after squeezing him in a hug.  Mido, on the other hand, was a meanie. 

A big, deku scrub meanie.  

But he was right, there wasn't much he could do if he couldn't fight off the deku baba, the mouthy plants that ate whatever came near, that now lined the path to the Great Deku Tree.  

Which was why he was currently running from a boulder as Navi screamed at him.

"This is stupid!"

He agreed, but telling her meant using breath that was currently better put towards running.  _ Fast _ . 

"Here, Link! A space!"

He dove for it without hesitation, desperate to avoid being crushed.  Kokiri were immortal--they could be kids forever! They never died. But he didn't want to know what being crushed felt like!

"We made it," Navi gasped, clutching his hat with her blue-white knuckles.  He nodded, chest heaving as he choked down air. "Hey, there's the treasure chest!"

Link got up, reaching into the chest to retrieve the sword.  He swung it clumsily a few times, frowning. Much to his growing dismay, Navi noticed his frown.

"What's wrong, Link?  You're actually okay with a sword.  That's weird."

"I've--I've only used wooden sticks," Link mumbled as his frown deepened.  His thoughts wandered off as a memory sprung to mind.

_ the man had fiery hair, something he could never forget.  he rode a black war-stallion that was charging towards him.  he had to raise his sword, his shield,  _ **_something_ ** _ \-- _

"Link!"

He blinked.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"

"No, I-I'm fine," Link found himself stammering, shaking his head as he let the sword rest as his side.  He looked at Navi, giving her a bright smile. "Come on, let's hurry."

"You're a terrible liar, Link."

He didn't answer her.

========

Mido refused to move, even with the sword in hand.  Navi was arguing with his fairy. Link glared at the Kokiri in front of him.

"It's  _ your _ fault the Great Deku Tree is sick!"

Link couldn't find the words for the ugly feeling he felt. The familiar mop of green hair caught his eyes, surprising him when she reached up and decked him.

"No, it's not! And don't you dare say that ever again!" Saria's snarl was uncharacteristic but no less terrifying as she stalked towards Mido with unbridled fury.  Link took a step forward. Sure, Mido was mean, but that didn't mean he had to be hurt.

Even if his words hurt a lot.

"Saria, it's okay," Link told her, grabbing her arm.  "I just need to get through."

Navi floated down to his hat, holding on as he walked by Saria.  Mido glared, but moved. The Deku Baba along the path were scary, but it wasn't as concerning as seeing the pale trunk of the Great Deku and the yellowing of his leaves. 

"I brought the child, Great One."

"The Great Deku Tree, are you--"

"It is as you saw, my child.  I have been cursed by Ganondorf, the man in your nightmares.  You must journey inside to remove the curse."

Link could feel something was wrong, but he couldn't focus on that. Not when the being who'd been his parent, the person he could look up, was dying in front of him.  He was grateful that Navi wasn't making fun of him right now. 

"If I go inside, can I remove the curse?"

"You must, Link," Navi spoke up then, expression grim though she didn't look at him. 

Link only nodded mutely as the sense of wrong grew.  

========

Inside the Great Deku Tree was not a pleasant experience.  In fact, it was a  _ terrible _ experience.  But the only way to save the Great Deku Tree was to press on.

So he did.

Navi warned him about the monsters, told him the weak points she knew of or spotted from her vantage point.  

They quickly learned that Skullutulla were an enemy they hated.  They liked eating fairies--most monsters did--and one lying in wait almost always tried to take a bite out of her.  Link hated them simply because he was afraid of spiders.

Link liked the Deku Scrub siblings, after beating them at their riddle.  Navi could only shake her head at how quickly he chatted them up after beating them, but it led to the key to the boss so she couldn't  _ really _ complain.

Navi really liked complaining.

Thankfully, her complaining was helpful, especially when he was running for his life in the dark from a really  _ big _ skullutulla-thing with a very  _ red _ eye--

"Link! Shoot here!"

He shot, his cheers dying as the creature crawled to the top of the room and started dropping eggs.  He didn't have time to process Navi's disgusted shrieks, swinging his sword in time with the hammering of his heartbeat.  He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die to  _ skullutulla _ . The creature dropped down with a deafening whine as the creature's mandibles scraped in a display of anger.  He assumed it was anger. He didn't have much time to figure it out, it was--

"Ah!" 

It had  _ Navi _ , his fairy, his friend--

\--and then his sword plunged into the red eye with a guttural cry as the beast writhed underneath him in its death throes.

=========

Navi didn't say anything about the blood that covered him.  She didn't say anything about his crying, either.

She was crying, too.

The Great Deku Tree was dying, and there was nothing either could do about it.

"Link."

He looked up, wiping his eyes and looking on.  The leaves rustled softly, drawing a smile from his face as he looked onto his father.

There was a soft step further back, but he didn't dare turn around. Not when the Great Deku Tree was--

"Our forest, our land, is blessed by the Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru through the Triforce.  You know this tale, child, for I have told it to your brothers and sisters for several festivals.  The man in your dreams cursed me because I would not give him the gem he needs to unlock the Triforce. There...are three...  You must stop him from getting the other gems, Link."

_ The red hair was the color of blood, of the flames that ate the town-- _

"You are not forest-born, Link.  Your mother brought you here, to me, before she died.  She asked I care for you. But your destiny is greater than a child of the forest. Navi?"

She floated up his boughs, fluttering there as leaves started to fall.  Link took the chance to turn away, gaze resting on where Mido hid behind the wall as brown leaves fell across the clearing.  He heard Navi before he saw her, the gentle trill of her wings stopping as she floated in front of him.

Mido ran.

=========

Saria gave him her ocarina after teaching her song to him.

"So you can always reach me!"

He waited till he'd gone round the corner, tears in his eyes.

=========

Kaeopora Gaebora was the talkiest thing Link had ever seen.

_ Ever _ .  

Navi didn't even talk that much!

But, the owl did have wise words and even told him where to go next. He said something about a "princess" in a "castle." She was the one who knew where the other keys were.

"Link, look!  It's a flying carrot!"

A few minutes later, and a lot of running and screaming, they made it into the castle gates, gasping as the flying carrot finally flew off at the threat of the guards' spears.  Navi clung to his hat, absolutely silent. The guard just stared, taking a step back.

"Where are you from, boy?" a guard asked, kneeling by them.  Link looked up, blinking for a second at how different the man was from the Kokiri he was used to.  

"So this is what Hylians look like," Link murmured, shocked, before shaking his head. "I'm from the forest!  Where's the castle?"

"Just ahead of you, boy," the guard told him, tilting his head.  "Take care in the fields--the monsters have been getting bolder these days.  Don't get caught out at night."

"Thank you!" Link got up, finally able to breathe, and dusted himself off before striding into Castle Town.

=========

Castle Town was  _ busy _ .  

There were so many people, so many sights, so many sounds, so much of  _ everything _ . 

Navi flew through the sky, using her vantage point to help him reach the water pooled in the center of the market.  He leaned against the cool stone in relief, sitting on the edge as he looked at the sky. 

"It's so different," Link found himself whispering, watching the people wander by.  Navi perched on his shoulder, taking in the sights as they sat there.

"Are you okay?"

The question caught him off guard.

Navi pressed a hand against his cheek, wings fluttering softly.  Link held a hand up, letting her sit on it while he looked at her.  She looked up at him, azure blue eyes meeting his own cobalt gaze as he watched her.

"I'm fine.  Just a little tired."

Her gaze searched his soul.  He wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she seemed to find it.  She flew back into his hat, looking around. "Oh, there's a girl coming.  She's dressed differently."

Link looked at the girl approaching him, tilting his head curiously as she stopped in front of him.  

"You have a fairy!"

Navi hid within his hat.

"Y-yeah, but--why don't you have one?"

"Kids don't just have fairies!  That's only in the stories."

"But Mido and Saria have fairies, and they're kids, too!"

"Why are you wearing all green?"

"This is what I always wear.  Why are you wearing that?"

"It's a dress.  Have you never seen a dress like it?"

"It's pretty. But, everyone wears some kind of green in the forest."

"You should come visit me and tell me more stories! I live in the castle."

"How do I get in there?"

"I'm in the garden--follow the moat till you see the side.  Be careful not to get caught! Father doesn't let me have friends. I'm Zelda! You'll be my friend, won't you?"

"Yes! Oh, my name is Link!"

Link smiled brightly, waving as she walked away.  

========

Sneaking into the castle meant meeting Malon, who was really happy when he told her that he was trying to wake her father.  

_ "Make sure to put the cuccoo by his ear!"  _

Link scrunched his brows as the egg hatched, holding it by the sleeping man's ear while the shell fell away.

The crowing was  _ deafening _ .

The man woke up with a start, the sudden motion sending him falling into the river.

Navi laughed.

========

Sneaking past the guards was a lot like playing hide and seek with Mido, except without him trying to sling mud pies or some of the stones he'd find as he searched.

The girl was sitting in an open garden, looking into the window as he walked up to her.  Navi flew ahead of him, fluttering about the girl as he ran up to her. The girl turned around, her face breaking into a beautiful smile.

"You came! Hurry, come see--"

Link could only blink as she dragged him towards the window, pointing out a man in dark clothes with fiery red hair and a sharp nose.  

_ "Give me the Ocarina, boy!" _

_ "This curse--" _

"Link? Link!" Zelda shook him.  "Your face is pale. Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine, it's just," Link began, looking down as he breathed quietly.  "I see him. In my dreams. He always--"

"Leads the world to destruction," Zelda finished.  Link stared at her, feeling the pit of terror coiling in his belly.  "He wants Father to give him more lands. But I don't trust him! He's dark and scary and these nightmares have only started since he's come.  But father won't listen to me--"

"Why does he want the lands?" Link pressed, watching the man kneel.  Suddenly, the man looked at Link, causing him to startle and fall back from the window.  "He  _ is _ scary."

"He says that Father has slighted his people, that they need the lands so they can survive the harsh deserts and bring back their pride as Gerudo.  His greed knows no bounds. If he is the one to touch the Triforce, Hyrule will fall into darkness."

_ the sky was black and covered in the flickering red of flames _

"Then what do we need to do?" Navi finally spoke up, sitting on Link's shoulder and putting a small hand on his cheek.  It was the coolness of her hand that distracted him from the flames and darkness lurking in his mind's eye. "The Great Deku Tree gave us a stone, the Kokiri Emerald.  He said there are two more that seal the door to the Triforce."

"The Kokiri--you really are from the forest!" Zelda chirped, smiling.  "The Gorons and the Zora have gems, too. They're called the Spiritual Stones.  If we can get their gems, we can stop Ganondorf from getting his hands on the Triforce!"

"The Zora live in a sanctuary further down the river," spoke a new voice.  Link and Navi jumped, whirling about to face the owner of the voice. 

The woman towered over them, but it was the steely firmness in her gaze that surprised him.  Her muscles were defined, and her skin tight uniform revealed the strength that lay coiled under her impassive stance.  Her stony gaze cracked into a faint smile as she gazed at them.

"Who-who are you?" Link asked, relaxing as she stood there. 

"I am the princess' guard, child," she told him, smiling warmly.  "It seems I'll have to work on training the guards more. My name is Impa, Link.  I implore you, seek out the Zora and Gorons. Retrieve their gems.  Bring the princess peace."

"I will," Link nodded, recalling the dying wish of the Great Deku Tree.  Zelda took his hand in her, a relieved smile on her face.  

"Take out your ocarina, Link," Zelda asked him, pulling her own out from her pocket.  Hers was a sapphire-colored instrument, glimmering in the light and radiating magic.  "The song I'm going to teach you is a lullaby passed down through my family."

"It is a song of great power," Impa told him as he pulled out his ocarina.  "There are places where one must prove their connection to the Royal Family.  This song proves that.  There are other songs that have similar powers.  In time you will come see this."

Navi rested on his shoulder as he learned Zelda's Lullaby.

He enjoyed the delicacy of the song, but he couldn't help the sorrow that filled his chest at the coldness of the song.

========

Farore, Nayru, and Din watched them with no small amount of dread.  

"It's started again," Farore whispered, clasping her hands against her chest.  She didn't have to be a goddess to know that child was her Hero.  But it hurt nonetheless, seeing him about to embark on this next campaign against the darkness.  

It hurt even more that this time, he was truly a  _child_ thrust into an adult's war.

"It will be fine, dear sister," Nayru murmured, pulling Farore into a hug.  "We know what to expect this time, and this time, Hylia isn't not standing against us."

"No, but even now she covets him," Farore whimpered.  "How can we intervene?"

"Easy, Farore," Din spoke up then, patting her sister's head with a wide grin.  The grin faltered as she continued.  "He will need our gifts.  Ganondorf is stronger this time, fueled by righteous anger and wrath at what has become of his people.  It does not help that Zelda's father has perpetuated the laws that force my children's hand."

"What of the sages?" Nayru mused, releasing her sister from her grasp and tapping her cheek thoughtfully.  "Mind you, this descendant has, for now, not earned the wrath her ancestor has.  Perhaps by saving this child, too, we might avoid total destruction?"

"Your people still remain her guards, Nayru," Farore pointed out, drying her tears.  "Perhaps one of them also bears the tied soul?"

"He does, actually, but it is not his time yet," Nayru told her with a smile.  "In time, he will step in to take his place."

"The darkness already sleeps in my Kokiri's woods," Farore sighed, her emerald eyes glowing with smoldering wrath.  "I fear the same has already happened to their cousins."

========

"Where do we want to go after we visit Kakariko Village?" Navi asked him, peering at the map.  Link hummed thoughtfully, looking up at the mountain that towered over the village.  

"Well, a lot of the villagers said there's something in the graveyard.  Death Mountain is closer.  We can visit there!" Link decided, rolling the map up and putting it back in his bag.  "A graveyard is--what is a graveyard?"

"It's a place where the dead rest," spoke a man's voice.  

Link turned around as Navi shrieked, diving into his hat.  The person that spoke to them was an old man hunched over a spade and wearing worn clothes.  His hair was wispy and stark white, much like the remnants of clouds in the clear sky.  

"The dead rest," Link mused, face scrunched in an adorable pout.  "I'm Link.  What's your name?"

"I am Dampe, boy," the man told him, a toothless grin on his face as he nodded to the boy.  "Some of them don't rest."

"But I have to find a song here," Link frowned.  "How can I find the song and not wake them?"

"Song, you say?" Dampe cackled, leaning on the spade.  "Up ahead is a Royal grave.  You know the Royal song, don't you?"

"It's okay?" Link's voice pitched up in surprise.

"I give you permission," Dampe told him.  Link shuddered as he felt an old, dark magic settle around him.  "Some of the dead won't like it, so you'll have to be careful.  Good luck, Hero."

"Thank you!"

"Why-why is it storming? It was sunny just a second ago!" Navi poked her head out as he made his way to the Royal Grave, squeaking.  Link shrugged, looking around cautiously before pulling out his ocarina.  

They weren't expecting the lightning bolt.  

Link grunted as he hit the ground, whining softly as he got back up.  Navi floated around him, poking at the bruises.  

"Does that always happen?" he muttered, staring at the blackened earth surrounding the gaping hole in front of them.  

"Not in the forest," Navi mused, flying around the hole.  "But that song has a lot of magic in it.  We should be careful when we use it.  Come on, let's go learn this song and get you patched up."

=======

Time passed differently underground. 

Navi hated it. She'd told him a lot.  She was a fairy, fairies were meant for the bright, open spaces of the forest, not the stinky, cramped, dirty underground. 

Link thought it was annoying, but he understood.  He didn't like how dark everything was. He especially didn't like how it smelled.  

But the worst were the things walking around. They were tall, wrinkly, and very slow.  They didn't have eyes, but they made a horrible crying sound.  He'd never seen dead things that could move.  Navi said they were called "Redeads," which meant they were the things that Dampe had warned them about.  He'd gotten too close to one, and it had grabbed him.  It wasn't as bad at first, but then it started trying to eat him!

Navi suddenly got really bright, though, and the creature let him go.  Link took off, running for the next room, keeping  _much_ further away from the creatures.

========

The song was called the "Sun Song."

It was warm and happy, just like spending days playing in the sun underneath the Great Deku Tree's boughs.  Remembering that brought a tear to his eye.

"Hey, listen!" Navi told him, tugging his ear.  "Look--the Redead's are frozen!"

Link pocketed his ocarina, tucking the warmth of the song in his heart as he ran back to the entrance.

No matter how dark the night, the sun would always rise.

========

"I need a letter?"

Link stared up at the guard, frowning as the guard stifled a giggle.  Did he really think he was playing? He needed to go up the mountain!

"Not just a letter, a metal shield.  That wooden one will go up in flames, fairy boy," the guard told him.  "If you get a letter from the princess and have a metal shield, I'll let you through."

Link nodded, turning around and heading for Castle Town. 

"He didn't have to make fun of us like that!" Navi fumed as they walked away.  Link just shrugged.

"Don't worry, we'll show him," Link murmured with a grin.

The guard shuddered.

========

"You need a letter from me?" Her expression was pensive as she wrote it out.  Link watched her, marveling at how pretty the letters were.  He still couldn't read, though. "Why can't they see? Ugh. Here."

"Thank you, Zelda," Link told her.  "I think he was just worried, though?  He sounded a lot like those people in the market, when they're trying to keep their kid safe."

"I suppose," she groused, frowning and folding her arms.  "Still, if you're important business for  _me_ , they have no right to stop you."

_"You could have stopped this--"_

Link was silent as he left.

=========

That very same guard was staring at him.

"You got a letter from the princess?"

Link nodded.

"And the Hylian shield?"

He jerked his thumb towards his back, the large shield engulfing his small body.

"You--you may pass.  Just be careful."

Link couldn't help the smug grin as he strode through.  After a few steps, he turned, waving to the guard still watching him.

"Thank you, mister!"

The smile on the guard's face made it worthwhile.

========

Climbing up the mountain wasn't as bad as it could be. 

The Hylian Shield was a blessing, because it kept a lot of the hot rocks from hitting them.  He was still smarting from the last one that hit him a few hours ago.  Now that he was on top of the mountain, though, he was surprised.

"It's--it's all so small!" Link gasped, leaning back on his hands as he watched everything go by.  "Wait, is that rock rolling?"

"Gorons are a people that eat rock," Navi told him.  "Maybe they look kind of like the rocks they eat?"

"I guess," Link mused, getting up and dusting himself off.  "Hey, can you feel that magic?"

"It's a Great Fairy!" Navi squealed, flying towards it.  "Ooh, it feels like she's one of Goddess Din's disciples. Let's go meet her! Please?"

Link laughed, getting up and walking into the cave. The cave was dark, but it didn't have that heavy feeling like the Redead cave did.  Instead, this cave was...warm.

"Hey, look, it's one of the Royal Family crests," Navi pointed out. She floated out over the water, dancing with some of the fairies.  "Play the lullaby, Link!"

He was already pulling the ocarina to his lips, following the tug of magic.  The notes of the lullaby echoed softly in the cave, but were suddenly drowned out by a woman's loud, sharp laugh that came from the eruption of water and fiery magic.

"Oh, look, a visitor--a fairy child, no less," the fairy trilled, floating above the fountain.

Link gasped, blinking in surprise.  She was  _huge_!

"Hmm, you're not a fairy child, yet you have a fairy," she mused.  "You must be the one, then.  Tell, what's your name, boy?"

"Link, ma'am," he answered, remembering Impa drilling him on manners on the way out from his last visit to Zelda.  "I was curious since the magic in here felt kind of like home."

"Aren't you the sweetest little thing?" she trilled, pinching his cheek.  "Your on a mission to save Hyrule, aren't you?  Let me give you a couple of gifts."

"Gifts? Thank you!"

"First, magic, all your own--I can't give you magical gifts if you can't use your magic," she explained as he was suddenly engulfed in a bright wash of fairy light.  "If you pull on it as you unleash a powerful spin with your blade, the magic will turn into a wave of energy that can also attack.  My sisters and I are across the land.  One of them carries with her Din's blessing.  She's by Castle Town.  You'll be able to visit her after this."

"Thank you, Great Fairy!" 

========

Meeting the Gorons was a shock.  

Their living area was nothing but rock.  Not a single plant in sight.  Even the mountain had the occasional bits of grass and the like, but this--

Well, there  _was_ one plant.  They called it a "bomb flower."  It did have a flowery shape, but the explosions made it dangerous. He had several cuts and bruises to show for it.  But he was able to get through the big rocks!  

He didn't like getting rolled over, though.  He really wished he knew that Gorons traveled by rolling before trying to wave them.  It didn't help that Navi laughed the entire time.

========

"How do we get him to laugh?" Navi asked for a third time. 

Link just looked at her, rolling his eyes as he continued to pace the room.  In front of them, the Goron Elder stood impassively, expression as stony as the rock-like formations on his back.

The Elder was named Darunia.  He couldn't help them because his people were in danger--Link was starting to wonder if there was anyone not hurt by the man.  They ate the rocks that were found in the nearby cave, but because of the monster Ganondorf had put in there, his people weren't able to harvest the rocks or bomb flowers.  The Goron outside the door told him that Darunia liked to dance. 

So maybe if he got him to dance, he'd let him help with the Dodongo problem?

"What would Saria do?" Link muttered, pulling out his ocarina.  It had been a while since he'd seen her.  He missed her, terribly.  After a few more moments of turning the ocarina over in his hands, he started playing Saria's Song.  The music was lively and playful, just like the festivals.  It made missing her easier. A rhythmic thumping drew his attention.

"Link, look! Darunia is dancing!" Navi exclaimed.  

Sure enough, Darunia was hopping and twisting to the tune of the beat, grinning and laughing suddenly.  Link smiled as he played, dancing as he had been with his friend.  They continued that way for some time, till Link tired and flopped on the ground with a happy sigh.  

"That song is the perfect thing!" Darunia rumbled, patting Link on the back.  Well, Link assumed he was patting--the force of the blow almost knocked him over.  "Thank you, fairy child.  Why are you here?"

Navi groaned.

=========

The trip into the Dodongo Cavern was a long, hot, and stinky one.  

First, it was underground, something Link was quickly learning he didn't like.  Then there was the fire  _everywhere_. He was grateful for the Hylian shield, but it was hard and it got hot.  Too hot.  He was almost out of red potion at this rate,  Then there were the dodongos, hungry lizards that had a taste for Gorons and fairy children.  Fighting them was simple enough, but they _exploded_ as they died.  There were also the the single eye statues--Navi figured out that they could be destroyed with bomb flowers, but those lasers  _burned_.  

But none of that had anything on the King Dodongo roaring in their face.

"Link?" 

He could hear the fear in her voice.  The King rolled itself into a ball.  

" _Run!_ "

========

Link shook himself free of the worst of the debris clinging to his tunic--he was looking forward to a bath in Kakariko--as Navi cautiously flew out over the lava.  

"Is it safe, Navi?" he asked, watching warily.  He looked around, frowning.  "Hey, Navi, did you hear that whine earlier? it was when the King was rolling around over here."

"Whine?  Oh yeah, there was something," she agreed, fluttering back to him.  "I thought it was you."

"I do not whine!" 

"Do too."

"Do not!"

They froze when a small, furry lizard tumbled in between them.  

"Don't tiny animals have parents?" Link asked after a moment.  

"Grab the container and run!"

========

"He's growing into it well," Din noted, watching Link grab the heart container in his dash from the small lizard. 

"It is still a pity that he cannot have a childhood," Nayru said softly, her sapphire eyes dark with emotion.  "A child should not be fighting this war.  What will we do if his memories of the previous life come back to him?"

"Have more faith, sisters," Farore chided them, smiling softly.  Link had landed outside the cavern, and was laughing in between gasps for breath.  "He is still our Hero, and he has Din's blessing of strength.  Even if he is not Kokiri, he is still one of my blessed."

"This is true," Nayru admitted.  "He does have your wildness."

"I wanted to give him something a bit more, but Din already gave him strength," Farore admitted glibly, her slight shoulders raising in a faint shrug.  "For now, he is Hylian.  I want him to try to enjoy this, at least."

"What of your wolves guarding the Forest Temple?" Din pressed, raising an eyebrow.  Farore caved, twiddling her fingers. 

"He might have a  _little_ bit of wolfos in him," Farore hedged.  Nayru shook her head, laughing. "What? Hylian he may be, he's still one of my blessed!  They've always been the wolves that roam the land and the Kokiri!"

"What of the little dragon he just ran from?" Din asked her, pouting.  "He would do well with a dragon.  You saw how he killed Gomorrah."

"In time, my dear sister," Nayru told Din with a gentle smile.  "You will have the chance to give him a gift, and yours will be the most potent.  Just wait."

"I just hope he doesn't  _need_ it," Din murmured, letting Nayru pat her head.  "It's terrible when that happens."

========

After a long, cool shower in the nice lady's house, Link was back on the road. 

"She said follow the river," Navi muttered warily, "but that water is going  _really_ fast."

"Maybe we can--" Link mumbled as he inched along the thin back, just as the piece he stepped up on crumbled.  With a short, but sharp, scream, he fell into the river, righting himself as the current swept him along.  

"Link, are you okay?" Navi called out, keeping up with him as she continued flying.  "I'll fly ahead and mark a spot you can climb out!"

Link just nodded, more focused on keeping his head above water.

========

The waterfall was  _huge_. Even better, there was a deep pool nearby. 

Navi had gotten mad, but he swam to the bottom of it and through the tunnel.  It had led back to the Lost Woods, the forest that surrounded the Kokiri's home.  The trip was short, but sweet. He was just glad he could see Saria again.

"Link!"

"I'm playing, I'm playing," he grumbled, pulling out the ocarina.  The Royal Crest was under his feet, so he figured it was a good place to play it.  

What he _didn't_ expect was the waterfall to part open.  He looked around a bit, noting the strange fish-like people peeking up from the bottom of the fall.  After a few moments, he took a couple of steps back.  It was a short jump, and if he missed, he'd just fall into the water below.

"Wait, how did--Link? Link, what are you--Link!"

=========

The Zora were interesting.  And completely different from the Gorons.  

Gorons were loud and lively--they were rough, but very kind people.   Zora were more quiet, but no less lively; like the Gorons, they danced, but it was cool and graceful.  

They even had games!  Inside the domain, there was a waterfall and pools of water surrounding the bottom of the cavern.  The game was to dive from the waterfall and scoop up all the rupies.  Navi frowned, watching as Link tried the game several times before finally collecting all of the rupees.  He was rewarded with a Zora Scale.  The person who told him the game said that it let him breath under water longer.

They also had fish.  

Link had fished in the pond in the forest, but this was something entirely different.  He scooped one into a bottle to eat later.  Navi wasn't happy with that.

=========

"My father says that we need a warrior to help Lord Jabu-Jabu."

Link stared at the Zora girl in front of him.  He was used to bossy--Saria and Navi could be very bossy.  But this girl took it to a whole other level.  The Zora were having problems just like the Gorons were.  This time, though, it was their guardian, Jabu-Jabu being sick rather than a cave. 

Navi and Link shared a private sigh of relief when they heard that.

"Why are you trying to go inside, Ruto?" Navi asked her, frowning.  This reeked of trouble.  "Shouldn't you stay with your father?"

"Lord Jabu-Jabu ate my mother's gem! I have to get it back!" the girl shrieked. 

Ruto was the Zora princess.  Like her Zora brethren, she had long fins on her arms and legs, and gills on her neck.  But unlike her kin, her head had a crown-like shape to it.  It reminded Link of Zelda's tiara.  But she was--

"--bratty."

"I am not a brat! How dare you!" Ruto snarled, glaring.  "Fine, I don't need your help.  I'll go and get it myself!"

She turned towards Jabu-Jabu as he opened his mouth, sucking her in.  Link held onto the ground, watching the entire ordeal in shock.

"We-we have to go in there, don't we?" Navi asked, peeking her head out from Link's hat.  He nodded, gulping, as he looked at the fish bottle.  "You're going to give him fish?"

"What else can get him to open his mouth?" Link asked, pouting.  "The Zora guy said that he really likes fish! And we have to rescue her--we need the Zora gem, too."

Navi groaned as he dumped the fish onto the ground, screaming as they were sucked in.

=========

"What do you mean, I have to carry you?" 

Link ignored Navi's snickering, saving his glare for the brat  _sitting_ on the ground in front of them.

"I'm a princess, and princesses don't walk on this icky ground," Ruto explained.  "I'm not leaving until I get my gem, and I'm not walking around in here."

He muttered a curse he heard a guard say while trying to find him, growling as he picked her up.  

"Wow, you're strong!" Ruto exclaimed, giggling.  "This is great!"

Navi caught his look, shrugging.

This was going to be a very  _long_ rescue.

=========

Link had enough of the tentacles and the painful shocking things. Enough.

But no, Ruto just  _had_ to run off into a whole forest of them.

"Ruto, get back here!" Navi yelled as he killed yet another jellyfish with his boomerang.  There were so many of them.

She jumped into one of the holes.

"What are you-- _aaah!_ "

=========

"Are you sure he's not Din's Hero?" Nayru asked Farore, leaning on her sister's shoulder as they watched Link swear before diving after Ruto.  Farore hummed, patting her sister's head.

"We  _are_ sisters, so perhaps it something I picked up?" Farore offered, wincing when Link hit the ground, howling in pain.  It  _was_ a far drop.  The fairy floated around him, nudging him to pull out the red potion in his pack.  He growled, the sound soft but no less angry, as he pushed the bone back in place, chugging red potion after he did. 

"Maybe that dragon isn't such a bad idea."

========

"Link, look!"

He grunted.  How was he supposed to look when his arms were shaking from having to carry her everywhere?  Navi flew up.  

"It's a blue gem!" 

"That's it! That's my mother's gem!" Ruto squealed, kicking and flailing.  Link stumbled, almost dropping her.  "Let me go, let me--"

Link could only wince as she bit him.  She leaped out of his hands, hitting the ground running before she jumped onto the platform.  The platform went up as she squealed over her reclaimed treasure.  In place of the platform was a giant creature with several long, squishy arms and large eyes.  To make it worse, it looked hungry.

Navi didn't have to tell him to run.

========

Link considered considered himself a nice person.  People didn't usually have a problem with him. Malon always smiled, Zelda liked talking with him, Dame didn't mind him--even the little furry lizard enjoyed traveling with him, and it had hated him at first.

But he wanted to smack Ruto.  

She charged right into the big, open room  _ filled _ with evil, hungry magic and got herself in trouble.  _ Again _ .

And now he was running for his life, praying to Faroe he caught the boomerang because he really needed to hit the main piece so he wouldn't get stunned again.

“Link, now!” 

He dove forward, feeling the electricity crackle near his skin as he narrowly dodged the shocking bolt of energy, catching the boomerang. 

When all of this was over, he was going to smack her. 

========

“Thank you, fairy boy!” Ruto crowed, holding the gem close to her.  “This Zora Sapphire is all I have left of my mother.”

Link focused on staying afloat. He was too tired to be angry, and the burns from the electricity hurt a lot. Navi flew above him, watching him worriedly. He wanted to sleep. And never see a jellyfish again. Ever. 

Ruto swam closer to him. He snapped to attention, watching her warily. Her cheeks were a flushed dark blue. It reminded him of the berries he sometimes ate. 

“I'll give it to you,” she pressed the gem into his hands. “Among the Zora, it's an engagement ring. When we get older, we'll be married!”

“Aren't you a little young for that?” Navi asked drily.  “Besides, we're trying to save the world!”

“So you can marry me afterwards!”

Link and Navi looked at each other. 

=========

Din laughed, clutching her stomach as she continued to giggle helplessly while she watched Ruto fawn over Link.

“Don't worry, Link, you'll find your pack.” 

After all, she still had a gift to give.

=========

Link finally set out a week later, fully recovered from exhaustion and the electrical burns.  King Zora insisted on giving him the finest treatment, as befitting a future husband and powerful warrior.  The wounds took a while to heal, but he was finally free of bed rest and  _ Ruto _ .

It had taken a while, but it was almost over. Soon, he'd be able to go home again. 

==========

The dark clouds over Castle Town were all too familiar. 

“Link, we need to hurry!” 

He knew that, that's why he was running, he had to get there before--

_ Zelda, reaching for him as Impa urged the horse forward _

\--the man with red hair was coming. The nightmare wasn't a nightmare, it was a warming. And now it was coming true. 

“Link!” 

He turned Zelda voice, seeing the naked terror on her face as Impact flicked the reins. She held his gaze as she pulled out her ocarina and threw it past him. 

“Link, run!” she screamed, reaching for him. In moments, she was too far, the horse's tail fluttering in the wind.

“You're the fairy boy.  Give me the Ocarina!”

A deep, rumbling voice shook his bones. He whipped around, staring in a mixture of horror and rage at the man that had haunted his nightmares. 

Ganondorf.

“Your eyes--reminds me of someone from a long time ago.  You've got the same look.  Which way did she go?”

Link mutely shook his head, reaching to draw his sword.

"Fool."

The next thing he knew, he was sent flying as the world turned dark.

=========

He didn't know how long he'd been out, but he knew Navi was worried.  He couldn't make out what she was saying, but he could hear her crying.

“Link! Please! Link, get--you're alive? Oh, thank the Three!” 

She fluttered about as he got up. It was hard to see, and his head hurt terribly.

“Zelda, where is--”

“Impa took her and ran.  She--she threw her ocarina, though. We have to continue--we have to put the gems in the Temple!”

He nodded, shambling towards the moat.  There was something shining in there, almost like--

“The Ocarina.”

=========

If Link had been asked what he where he would be a few moons ago, this would be the furthest thing from it.

Yet here he was, standing in the Temple of Time in front of the raised dais with each gem bearing witness to the Ocarina of Time in his hands.

_ this song opens the Door of Time _

His hands raised the instrument to his lips unbidden, the notes playing in his mind as he started to play.  It was a soft, but it continued unhindered, unmoved.  

"The Stones are glowing!" Navi shrieked.  Link nodded, raising his arm up as the glow turned into a blinding flash.

_ My beloved Link, know that Farore and her sisters love you. _

Link and Navi stood silent, watching the doors behind the dais melt in a spray of light.  He stepped around it, walking along the dark hallways with a mix of anticipation and dread.  A smaller room with a singular ray of light shone down on a particular object.

"Is that--" Navi breathed, her normal energy muted in the face of what they both knew was a turning point.

"It's the Master Sword."

He didn't know how he knew, and in later years, he wouldn't be able to explain, but he quietly walked up to the sword, whispering a prayer to the Three before he placed his hands on the hilt.

"Please," Link prayed, "help me save them."

He pulled the Master Sword free.

========

_ "I should have known you had the keys." _

No. It couldn't--

_ "You were always their chosen.  I ought to thank you.  You led me to my goal.  The Sacred Realm is mine!" _

In the space between reality and nothingness, he howled in anguish.

========

_ I missed you, Link.  Sleep.  You're not big enough.  Not yet. _

Who--who was talking?  The voice was familiar.  Wait--how was he not big enough?

_ But you will be. _

That's right, he wasn't a Kokiri.  He was a Hylian, and they grew up.

_ In seven years time, you will be the Hero of Time. _

Seven years? That was too long!

_ And we'll be able to reunite with him.  _

Him?  

_ You'll see.  I'm sorry, Link. _

He slept.

========

Hyrule, without its rulers or heroes to fight for her, dissolved into a land of darkness and monsters.

Ganondorf rose to power, warping the ruined remnants of Hyrule Castle into an iron fortress, surrounded by fire and brimstone.  That became his seat of power, and he ruled from there with an iron hand.

========

Farore watched him sleep, quietly weaving the garments that would mark him as her champion when he awakened.  Nearby, Nayru crafted the last of her magics, imbuing a particular set of robes with with one last wish before setting them by the crystallized spell.  Din hammered away at her forge, a shield forming under her fire.

Link would wake in seven years' time.

This time, he would not be without his Goddesses' blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken a while to get back to this, but I promise I haven't forgotten this fic. So the flying carrot refers to this large orange monster that's in Hyrule Fields. 
> 
> As a kid, that thing terrified me because it looked like a big orange plant-thing. Then it flew. I was not having it. I screamed as the controller got thrown to the side and I dived away from the game.
> 
> Anyway, read and review!


	3. Age of Time: Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child who would become the Hero of Time, led by the child of Hylia’s blood, opened the gates to the Sacred Realm. Sages held hostage by the very corruption that threatens Hyrule’s destruction. Goddesses crafting the physical embodiment of their prayers for their Hero. Thus begins the tragedy of the Hero of Time.

Farore watched as Link’s spirit trained under Din’s watchful eye.  It had been Din’s suggestion--”a tool is only as powerful as it’s wielder,” she’d explained, “and it will give him something to focus on that isn’t self-loathing.” 

Now, why they brought the soul _here_ was a different story entirely.  Nayru called him Sheik. Unlike Link, who was clearly Hylian--tall, well-muscled, but still, somehow, feral in his lean shape--Sheik was shorter, lithe, and sensual.

Din just laughed when she pointed out that the man oozed sex appeal. 

“You seem displeased, sister.”

“Oh, it’s--” Farore began, sighing as Nayru looked at her.  “Is this a good idea? Having _him_ train Link?”

“Sheik is one of my strongest children, and most loyal,” Nayru explained.  “But above all, he does not let that loyalty blind him from what is right, what is kind. Few can tend the dead from a place of genuine compassion so easily. Link will have need of that kindness.”

“But why in _our_ Realm?  Even now, Ganondorf seeks him!” Farore exclaimed, her lips drawn tight. 

“Exactly because of that.  He does not have the means to reach us.  Nor can Link fight him, not yet. Not without the Sages to lend their power.  Besides, this is as much a haven for Sheik as it is Link. Neither were accepted by their peers.  Sheik, my beloved child, was _feared_ because of the strength of his gifts,” Nayru told her.  “Even now, he is sought after.”

“Nayru, what aren’t you saying?” Farore placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder, gasping when she realized Nayru was crying.  

“Hylia’s still lives within Zelda,” Nayru whispered.  “By using Sheik, allowed by Impa in spite of my pleas, Hylia seeks to use Link to enact her will.  Without strength, they will not survive this.”

It took Farore a moment to realize that Nayru was crying because she was _scared_. Farore pulled her into a hug, ignoring the tears staining her robe as she soothed her sister.

“Zelda herself remains hidden,” Nayru continued, “using Sheik to enact her will while she waits for the rest of the Sages to awaken.  Even if they recall, even if they learn, we cannot protect them!”

“That is why they are also blessed with courage and wisdom,” she said softly, petting her head.  “Even when their memories of this time are gone our blessings will remain with them. Have _courage_ , sister.”

* * *

_Link, it’s time._

What do you mean?

_You have to save Hyrule._

Oh.

_You won’t remember any of this._

I’ll forget him?  

_He’ll forget you, too._

But--but he’s--

_Don’t worry.  Your hearts won’t.  The Goddesses have blessed you both._

Wait--they did?

_They wish for your happiness, Link.  They are bound just as you are. They need you just as much as you need them._

I’ll save them, too.

* * *

 “He’ll be alright,” Din told her sisters, watching him wake up in the Temple of Time. “I finally got to give him my gift.”

“What did you give him?” Nayru asked, curious.  Din just grinned. Farore eyed her curiously, turning her attention to Sheik quietly waiting in the shadows.  Hylia was, as expected nowhere in sight. “You’re _giddy_.”

“You’ll see.”

* * *

 It was dark. Not the warm darkness from a long nap in the sun, but the creeping cold darkness that came with waking up from a nightmare.  

It was hard to open his eyes, but he had to.  He had to find--

\--wait, who was it he was supposed to find?  Better yet, where was he? The last thing he recalled was pulling the Master Sword out in the Temple of Time.

“You have awakened.”  

That was _not_ a familiar voice.

“Perhaps not in this form,” the man continued. 

Link opened his eyes.  The room, world, wherever he was was filled with a soft blue glow, a rainbow of lights flowing along the--well, he guessed they were walls?  There were raised pedestals around him, but only one had someone on it.

“W-where am I?”

“You are in the Sacred Realm,” the man explain.  “This part is where the Sages gather. There are seven of us, but I am the only one that was able to answer the call.”

“Sages?” There was too much going on, way too fast, he just-- “Hold-hold on, wait.  What’s going on? I pulled the Master Sword out in the Temple of Time. Now I’m here and I’m--I’m big?”

“My name is Rauru.”  

The man was round, but Link wasn’t sure how much of that was actual roundness or his long, _long_ beard.  What struck him, though, were the man’s massive eyebrows and piercing gaze.

It was almost familiar.

Almost.

“I am the Sage of Light. Ganondorf took the Triforce and transformed Hyrule into a land of darkness.  You were too young to be the Hero of Time,” the man explained.  

Link absently noticed that his eyebrows wiggled as he talked.  He narrowed his own eyebrows, surveying the area.

“Then that means--”

“Free the Sages,” Rauru told him.  “Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Spirit.  With my fellow Sages, we will be able to turn the tide of darkness. Then, you will be able to destroy Ganondorf. Each will give you a medallion, like so--”

Rauru raised his arms, concentrating magic in the space in front of him.  Link winced, raising a gauntlet covered arm-- _when did I have these?_ \--in an attempt to protect himself from the searing magic.  Suddenly, he realized that he was forgetting something. But he couldn’t place it--all he knew was that he was missing something.

A glowing gold medallion took form, fading into his chest.

“Go forth, Hero of Time!  The Forest Sage calls for help--return to the Lost Woods!”

Link faded away in a rush of light, wondering why he felt so sad.

* * *

 Din sighed as she watched him travel from the Sacred Realm to the Temple of Light.

Nayru had said that Hylia found a way to manipulate Link.  This incarnation of Link didn’t have any romantic feelings towards her incarnation. 

Din found herself worried.

Link was a fierce, gentle soul.  But most of all, he was _wild_ .  Farore was a kind, compassionate, goddess, but she was also the goddess of the wilds.  Any being born of Farore’s will, even with her and Nayru’s additional blessings, was also _wild_ \--just like the Gerudo were warriors, just like the Sheikah were mages.

Trying to control him would _not_ end well.

* * *

This time, opening his eyes was easier.  And familiar--finally, he was back in the Temple of Time!

But something was off.  

“Link!  Link, we’re back!”

“Navi?” he gasped, a smile breaking across his face when the familiar blue blur slammed into his face.  “You’re back!”

“Of course I’m back, _I_ never left,” Navi told him, crying happily.  “Where have you been?”

“In the Sacred Realm.”

They both looked at the newcomer. 

He walked out of the shadow wearing skin-tight clothing.  It was clear he was well-built--very, _very_ clear--but what struck him was the red of his eyes.  

_\--a brilliant ruby red, but instead it was darker._

_It was the color of life._

“Welcome back to Hyrule, Hero of Time--”

“Link.  My name is Link,” he found himself saying, trying to figure out why he was familiar.  “Why is everyone calling me a hero? What is going on? And who are you?”

“I am Sheik,” the man explained.  “The Hyrule you know is suffering.  When you pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal, you were put into a seven year sleep.  During that time, Ganondorf seized the Triforce, and transformed Hyrule into a land of darkness.  The sages are the guardians of Hyrule, beings that help stem the tide of darkness so you can cut through it.”

“Seven _years_?”

 _I’m sorry, Link_.

Suddenly, it made sense.  

“Link, you can’t stay here,” Sheik told him.  The man’s voice was quiet, but firm. “Hyrule Castle is now Ganondorf’s Castle.  The world is changed. I will guide you on your journey, but you must be the one to make the steps.  This world is not the one you’ve known. The people you know have changed--some for the better, some for the worst.  The only one that can cut through this darkness, that can stop Ganondorf from hurting anyone else, is _you_ , Link.”

Navi was blessedly silent.  

In this moment, there was nothing more he wanted to do than say “no,” to deny all of this and walk away.  He was only trying to help Zelda, not--not this. 

It was _his_ fault.

“Link, are you--?”

“Where do I need to go, Sheik?” 

“Deep in the forest, over mountains, under sea, in the depths of shadow, and even through Time,” Sheik explained, pulling out a small stringed instrument.  “There will be instances where you have to travel back to your original time. For those moments, this melody will bring you back here.”

The song he played was light, was warmth, was hope.  It carried a warm, gentle magic that was unlike any of the light he’d experienced so far. His hand tingled as he reached for his ocarina, playing along on some half-forgotten instinct.

_I’ve only just met you.  Why do I know you?_

* * *

“‘Deep in the forest,’” Navi echoed, frowning as she sprawled on his shoulder.  “Wouldn’t that mean the Lost Woods?”

“Yeah.  I don’t know why, but--” Link paused, brows furrowed as he stared at the map that Sheik had marked. The Lost Woods were marked, but there was something he was forgetting.  He just couldn’t name what that _something_ was. 

“Link?” 

“I feel like I’ve forgotten something,” he murmured, rolling up the map.  “Hey, we’re near Lon Lon Ranch! Let’s check on Malon while we’re here. I wonder if her dad is sleeping like always?”

Navi didn’t argue.  It was strange.  

He hoped it wasn’t for the same reason that he couldn’t forget the sense of impending dread in his belly.

* * *

 Navi watched him enter Lon Lon Ranch, frowning as she surveyed the darkness overlaying the ranch.  

He was gone for seven years.  Seven _years_.

She could see he’d matured, as was expected from Time’s touch, but his soul still had a child’s innocence.  How did that woman expect him to yield?

_Make sure he remains loyal to my, our cause.  Ganondorf cannot be allowed to rule my lands._

“Link, I don’t think--”

Even if he was a hero, he was still a child.

* * *

 Link let loose a howling cheer as Epona, the horse he won from Lon Lon Ranch, sailed over the fence.  It was almost nighttime, and if the monsters brazenly floating about the field were any indication, staying in the field at night was not a good idea.

“The nearest town is Kakariko,” Navi suggested, shouting over the wind and hoofbeats as she clung to Link’s shoulder.  “Let’s stay there.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, slowing Epona to a walk.  The smile fell from his face as he looked to Kakariko.  “Let’s stop by Dampe before we leave.”

“We don’t have time for this, Link,” Navi scolded.  “We need to get to the Forest Temple!”

“It’s been seven years, Navi.”

He didn’t look at her.  He couldn’t.

“Seven years, and this--who else?  Who else, Navi?” he whispered, looking down at the reins.  “He was mean, but...he was a good person. I have to know what happened, I have to figure this out.”

* * *

 She wasn’t going to say anything about him growling.  

She wouldn’t say anything about how everyone he had known and loved had changed.

She wasn’t going to tell him that he would never belong.

She wasn’t going to tell him that his fate, and the fate of his guide, was as entwined as they were sealed.

She wasn’t going to tell him his fate.

* * *

 He was dead.

Navi was saying something to him, explaining that the man was old and that she was grateful he gave the man a bit of happiness.  The woman in front of him was the same kind lady that had given him room and board as a child.  

That same lady had told him about Dampe’s grave.

Link found himself peering into a well, reminiscing.  He knew all too well what the bottom of that well was like. A game with the children--he ignored the missing Kakariko children as best he could--led to his falling.  That experience was horrifying--

* * *

 ' _Link, they’re Dead Hands!’_

_Somewhere, in that part of his mind that_

_Hands everywhere, grasping, reaching, taking, pulling, crushing--it was all he could do to cut them down, but he had to.  The hands were rotting, but strong. But it was nothing compared to the sheer anger in that creatures’ hollow eyes._

 

_The chest it had guarded also held an eye._

 

_Navi called it the “Lens of Truth.”_

 

_Link wondered why it was crying._

* * *

 “Thank you, ma’am,” he told her.  He ignored his the quiet spike of terror that was hearing his own voice. “I’ll go visit him.”

“Are you sure?” Navi asked, floating beside him as he left.  The sky was cloudy, but it didn’t start raining until they crossed into the graveyard’s space.  “What--why is it raining now? It usually doesn’t unless we’re by the Royal Grave!”

“I think they’re sad,” Link murmured.  There wasn’t a reason beyond the instinct to maintain silence.  Dampe always said the dead needed their rest. “Which--which grave is his?”

There was a moment of silence as Navi turned to look at him.

There had never been time for him to learn how to read.  Now, standing in the midst of graves, he wished he had slowed down.

She floated towards some of the graves, her wings twinkling soft, low notes as she floated over them.  Link walked towards others, frowning as he made a low, unhappy noise.  

“I can’t read any of these, Link,” Navi told him gently.  “They’re too old. The rain has worn them down. You’re making that sound again.  What’s wrong?”

“It’s--they’re angry,” Link whined softly. “Can’t you hear them? It’s like--angry whispers, kind of like when the Forest is mad.  But worse. So much worse.”

“No, I can’t, but I can sense the angry spirits,” Navi whispered in reply.  “We’ll have to check. And if there are any poes--”

“I know.”

He hated killing them, but it was all he could do.  

* * *

 The Hookshot in his hands was warm, but heavy.  

The small smile on his face was marred by the tears he shed.

“Let’s go, Navi,” he said simply, turning away from where the mischievous old ghost had been.  

* * *

 Red eyes watched, waiting.  

In hindsight, the Hero needed to come here regardless, so the detour to check on an old friend wouldn’t hurt.  Really, no one could begrudge him that. But that would have been in normal circumstances.  

In normal circumstances, he would be in the shadows of the graveyard, tending the dead resting there in Dampe’s stead.  

But these were not normal times, and he was not a normal Sheikah. 

He had his orders.  He would follow them. And perhaps teach Link how to read.  

It wouldn’t do for the Hero of Time to not know how to read. 

It’d be nice to meet the Hero he was trained to guide and protect. 

* * *

 “What if,” Navi started, pausing as Link looked at her, “the Lost Woods are protecting something?”

He stopped, pulling the Master Sword out as a large Deku Baba lunged for him.  Navi flew above it, distracting the plant while Link dived for the stalk, slicing through it.  

“The Woods do get angry when they’re invaded,” Link agreed, eyeing the stalk as he picked up the seeds.  They were good for stunning creatures--the precious few seconds that flash bought were life saving. “But this is a whole other level.  Smells like corruption.”

“This is why Mido bullied you.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Link growled, toeing the wilted carnivorous plant.  “Look at this--they don’t get this big normally.”

“Mido did say that he had to save Saria.  Finding her is probably where the source of this is.”

“Everything points to the Forest Temple. We’ll have to go through the Lost Woods.”

“Can we?”

“Saria left us a way.  I know she did.”

“How do you know?”

“She taught me her song.”

“Mido said she only taught her friend that song.”

“I know.”

* * *

 Farore watched him make his way through the Lost Woods, feeling her heart clench.  

She knew what he would find.

It was the only real drawback of her blessings.  She was a goddess, after all. Magic never came without cost, without some signifier of who bestowed it.  Hyrule knew her as the Goddess of Courage.

Her sisters knew her better--after all, they came into existences together. Nayru was revered as Wisdom, but they had forgotten she also governed water, magic, and love.  Din was revered for Power, but she was also governed fire, dance, and strength.  

Farore felt bad for Din--her sister’s people were always portrayed as warlike.  They were warriors, true, but they were not barbarians. She blamed Hylia’s influence.

Her own people were fae.  The childishness of her people served as both curse and blessing, for it dissuaded those foolish enough to trample her forests.  For those that did, they met their fate with her wolfos. 

Just as the seas and magic were protected by Nayru’s Zora and Sheikah. 

Just as fire and deserts were protected by Din’s Gerudo and dragons.  

But her proud champion, unlike her sister’s champions--

\--her champion would be alone.

Hylia had really done it this time, isolating her wolf from his pack.

Wolves weren’t meant to be alone.

* * *

 He watched them traverse the maze.  It didn’t surprise him that they made it through.

After all, Link was the Hero of Time.

Still, it was something to see him in action, to witness the Hero as he attempted his quest.  

It made him _human_.  Though the growls he made while fighting made him sound more like the wolfos that guarded the gates of the temple.  He didn’t dislike it--

\--he wondered what he sounded like when he was happy.

Sheik didn’t know how he felt about that.  If Impa knew his thoughts--he was grateful that his duties required him to remain out of their reach until the time to report in came--she would punish him for having any thoughts other than to ensure the Hero reached his designated place.

He shuddered.  

A loud death cry reached his ears.  He leaned over the branch, allowing himself a smile behind the cowl that masked his face.  

It was time to play his role.

* * *

 Link looked about, eyes wide as he looked around the clearing.  It was peaceful, but the undercurrent of malice permeated it. He was reminded of the Lost Children that haunted the woods.

There was a reason the Kokiri stayed under the protection of the Great Deku Tree.  These Woods were _ancient_.  Navi stayed silent, keeping close--too many things listened, watched.  She was in just as much danger as he was.

He looked at the stump, his lips curling up in slight smile as he recalled Saria sitting there.  The forest was kinder then, familiar.  

Not like this. And yet, the footsteps approaching him were as familiar as they were unfamiliar. 

“It’s Sheik?”

“Welcome home, Hero.”

He appreciated the low, smooth quality of Sheik’s voice.  It made him easy to listen too.

“Some welcome.” 

He couldn’t say it hadn’t hurt like hell--Farore forbid Navi hearing him use that curse--coming back to what used to be home and knowing he didn’t belong.

“Time is a cruel thing,” Sheik continued. “Especially to you.  The perception of its flow changes from person to person. But what remains unchanged are the memory of younger days.”

Link pulled out the ocarina, watching Sheik pull out his instrument.  Navi called it a lyre.

“In order to come back here again, play this song--the Minuet of Forest.”

Link listened to the chords, wondering at the strange familiarity of the song as he played along, his fingers knowing the song that his mind did not.  Sheik kept playing, weaving more chords as Link followed along.

It was just like playing with Saria except more.  What that more was, he couldn’t say. But it danced in the air, the forgotten thing mixed with the fireflies.  

Link stopped, a question lurking in the depths of his eyes.  Sheik stopped, putting his lyre away as he back up.

Had his eyes always been such a beautiful red?

“Link--I’ll see you again.”

There was a flash, and then Sheik was gone.  Navi flew to where he stood, fluttering about angrily before flying back to Link.

“Why did he look so sad?”

* * *

 Link hated the Forest Temple.

The Lost Woods were a place of ancient beings as well as those claimed by them.  But the worst of it wasn’t the flying, fiery skulls or the perpetual warped fairy song. 

No, what he hated most was how twisted it was.  Every breath was heavy, laced with malevolence and age.  But most of all, he hated the feeling of ancient magic dragging across his skin, the sensation warm and rough.

He had never been happier to retrieve the boss key.

It still didn’t shake the dread that had curled in his belly at the faint traces of familiar magic.  

He prayed that she wasn’t corrupted.

“Phantom Ganon?”

Run, get to the other side of the arena, away from the charge--

“That’s what this is!  You have to watch out for the magic--Link!”

\--the shield didn’t block the blasts.  He had lost track of the burns and cuts.  He’d hear it from Navi later. Ganon’s magic was dark, corrupted, malevolence--

_The Master Sword!_

“Link, what are you--”

He swung, a faint wolfish smile creeping onto his lips as the blast slammed into the phantom.  

“Playing catch.”

It was only after the phantom had been defeated that he allowed himself to reach for that familiar magic that had been lurking underneath it all.  Navi, now quiet, fluttered near his shoulder as he watched the purified magic coalesce into a small emerald sphere. Limbs unfolded from the sphere as it took the shape of a particular Kokiri.

“Saria?”

“Hi, Link.”

“You’re safe!” he rushed to hug her, inhaling the familiar scent of forest and sunlight.  She giggled softly as he let her go, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“Not really,” she murmured. “I heard a call, so I followed it here.  But then I was captured. You freed me, but--”

“You, too?” 

“I am the Sage of Forest, Link.  Now that I’ve awakened, I can restore the Lost Woods and Kokiri.  It will take a while, though.”

“When this is all through, will--”

“You will always be my friend, Link.  This is for your journey.”

He watched as she gave him her medallion, feeling tears pouring down his face.  

Navi said nothing.

* * *

 “He is breaking,” Farore whispered, watching Link make his way from the Lost Woods to his treehouse.  He stood there for a few moments, just staring at it, before Navi’s gentle push started him back towards the rest of Hyrule.  “Can we really do nothing for him?”

“Not unless we want to rip the time-space existence,” Din sighed, leaning back on the plumes of fire.  “He’ll be all right. He isn’t alone.”

“How can you say that so callously?”

“People, especially heroes, are strongest when they are fighting for people,” Din reminded her.  “My gift to him was someone who would fight for him, too.”

“What?” 

Farore turned to her sister, eyes widening as she witnessed the sheer glee in her sister’s face.

“Just wait and see.  I took a page from you, dear sister.  The seed I planted will sprout soon.”

* * *

“Have you forgotten your place, Sheik?”

No.  How could he, when it was etched into his skin.  The Bleeding Eye wept, just as he wept for himself.

“Guide him to the temples.  Ensure he releases the Sages.  And, when he is successful, disappear.  No more. No less.”

He could only nod, bound as he was.  The wounds lining his torso were few, but severe.  He’d really upset her this time.

“Good. Do not make the mistake of getting any closer.”

* * *

 “Link? What are you thinking about?”

Navi had given up on trying to yell at him.  She’d done it earlier, and he’d snarled at her.  The tear streaks on his face were enough to stop her in her tracks.  It really wasn’t fair for him to be forced to atone for someone else’s mistake.

But she didn’t have the room or the right to muse on such things, which was why she was lying on his hat.  She glanced over, staring at his hair. It was getting kind of long--maybe they could find someone to give him a haircut after the next dungeon.

“I was wondering what happened to that little dragon.”

“Oh, you mean the one we told the Gorons about?  I mentioned it to them, and they said that baby dragons were fine on their own.”

“Huh.  I guess they’re kind of like Kokiri that way.  The next temple Sheik told us about was deep in the mountains, right?”

“Yeah. He marked Death Mountain.”

“If it’s anything like these past areas, then--we’d need to check on the Gorons.”

“Are you scared?”

“Yes.”

He sat up, wiping his face before standing all the way up.  She flew to his shoulder, sitting there.

“But I’m the one with the Master Sword.  I’m the one that opened the door. So I’ll be the one to fix this.”

“Okay.”

She hid in his hat as he got on Epona, hiding her cries in the racket of Epona’s hoofbeats.

There truly was no greater evil than innocence destroyed.

* * *

The Goron City was dead.

Not dead as in everything had rotted away, but dead in the sense of a prolonged decay.  

There wasn’t even the one Goron rolling along the halls anymore.  

Link made his way to Darunia’s room, tracing his hand along the walls.  It was only a few days but he could see it had been years. New, unfamiliar scorch marks. Broken vases.  The soft crying of a younger Goron--

Navi flew ahead of him, praying that there would be some redemption for her soul.

* * *

“I can protect myself from the heat by magic, but you’ll need to buy that tunic the child told you about.”

Link nodded, arms folded as he surveyed the tapestry on Darunia’s wall.

“So they’ve all been taken to the Fire Temple to be eaten by the dragon, and it’s inside Death Mountain,” he mused slowly, turning towards the shop.  “And this tunic has magical properties that will protect me from the heat of the volcano.”

“Gorons are children of Din,” Navi explained.  “That’s part of her blessing.”

“That makes sense,” he agreed as he purchased the tunic from the shopkeep.  He shrugged off his green tunic, folding it before he placed it in his pack before pulling the Goron Tunic on.  “Come on, then.”

“You’re oddly calm about all of this, Link.”

“I’m not.  But being upset won’t help.  And we could see Sheik again--I want to ask him some questions.”

* * *

“This is weird.”

“What is?”

“The magic of this tunic--it’s like walking around in warm water,” Link explained, using the Hookshot to cross the gap in the bridge.

“You’re the weird one,” Navi replied, stopping in her tracks.  “Oh look, it’s your favorite shadow boy.”

“Is that what that scent is?  Sheik!”

Sheik turned, standing across the marked pedestal. 

Link wasn’t sure why he stopped, but he did.  His instincts were why he was alive. He wasn’t going to start doubting them now.

“You’ve come far,” Sheik told him.  “But you must go even further--”

“Before you do, can I ask you something?” 

There was a distinct silence.

“What is it you want to know?”

* * *

Sheik was not expecting _questions_.

Link’s bright smile at recognizing him was also trouble.  If Impa caught wind of this-- 

“If you’re my guide, why do you always disappear?  Wouldn’t it be easier to stay with us? It’d be nice to have someone else along, too.” 

Do. Not. Get. Attached.

The loneliness in his voice made his heart ache.  How many times had he prayed, _begged_ for a friend?  For some relief against the loneliness?  He was one of the few of a dying race.  

He couldn’t let the Hero suffer that, too. 

“You are the only one who can go through the dungeons, Link,” Sheik relented, grateful for the cowl around his face. It hid the sadness.

“Oh. Then, do I know you from somewhere?”

\--he was _remembering_ , by Lanayru--

“The Sacred Realm does strange things.  Perhaps you recall a vision the Three gave you.”

How badly he wanted to lie.  But how could he, with such hopeful innocence in front of him.  He was trained in the art of shadows and their magic, but he would not defile such innocence.  He could not.  

Not when he wanted so badly for him to remember.

“We cannot dally here, Link.  Pull out your Ocarina,” Sheik commanded, pulling out his lyre.  

He was grateful for the lack of questions, but he could see that Link wasn’t as oblivious as he’d have hoped.  In hindsight, he should have realized that Farore’s Champion would sense the danger. 

“It is something that grows over time--a true friendship.  A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and, though it, you will know which way to go,” Sheik told him, impressing the words he knew by rote with as much feeling as he could spare.   

“This song is dedicated to the power of the heart.  Listen to the Bolero of Fire.”  


* * *

 Link followed the pace set by Sheik, matching it note for note before creating another trail of notes that melded with Sheik’s.  The song was defined, each note a step further into a journey that would demand everything of him.   

Sheik said it was a song dedicated to the power of the heart.

Link felt it was a song dedicated to something more.

“I will see you again, Link.”

He smiled at the flash, glad to have seen a friendly face.  

“Don’t get too close to him, Link.”

Navi didn’t comment on his glaring.

“This is for your sake.  Getting close to him will only hurt you.”

“Like watching everyone die or turn into monsters won’t.”

“It will.  But not as bad as he will.”

He’d never heard Navi speak of someone like that, but he knew that Sheik wouldn’t hurt him. He didn’t know _how_ he knew, but he knew it with the surety of his swordplay.  

Which was also something completely foreign to him, but he wasn’t going to focus on that.  

It begged the question--how would being involved with Sheik hurt him?

 _Who_?

* * *

Darunia was in the room leading to where the dragon lay.

Link found himself wishing that Darunia wasn’t talking about sacrificing himself to save his people, that instead they were feasting and partying after the Dodongo Cavern.  It had only been a few days--

\--it had been years ago.  

“Please, my brother--save my people.”

As the doors closed to the dragon, Link found himself crying.

Darunia was going to his death. 

Link wiped his face, steeling himself.

He had to save them, for Darunia.

There would be time for tears later.

* * *

The Fire Temple was _hot_.

Not the warmth that came from sitting in sunlight for too long or even accidentally being too close to a bonfire.  

It was sweltering, breath-stealing, leather burning _hot_. 

And the creatures inside were no better.  The worst was the Flame Dancer. 

Link was grateful he was big enough to toss bombs by hand.  

Each Goron he saved told him, bit-by-bit, how to navigate the Temple and it’s traps.

But it was the final one, the Goron whose cell held the key, that was the catalyst for his rage.

“I heard they were going to through me in next! Volvagia wasn’t satisfied with the last one.  You can reach the dragon from here. Please, go save Elder Darunia!”

* * *

Never had a victory been as agonizing as defeating Volvagia.

Link fell to his knees, exhausted from both adrenaline and fury.

“Volvagia,” he rasped, licking his lips in some vain attempt to prevent them from cracking in the heat.  “Why? Why you?”

“Link, we can’t--”

“We can’t _what_ , Navi? Save anyone?” 

She stared at him with an icicle blue glow.

“Stay _here_.  Unless you’d like to die with him in this molten pit of self pity.  I don’t.”

If she didn’t know he was supposed to be there, she’d be more surprised at how silently he followed her.

* * *

 “The next temple is under Lake Hylia, which means the Zora.  We should check on them, see what damage has been done.”

He didn’t reply.  

“Actually, we will,” she continued, flying towards the river they’d traveled along years ago.  He followed her astride Epona, looking around. “It’s been seven years, and we’ve already seen so much destruction.  We need to know what we’re up against.”

He crossed the river, leaping across the fence that had thwarted them so long ago with silent efficiency. 

Navi found herself somewhat unnerved.  It had been three days since last he spoke.  They’d stayed in Kakariko to heal--dragon fire left nasty burns--but they’d healed up by the second day. 

He was fine in every aspect.

Except he didn’t speak.

She prayed that it wasn’t because he couldn’t.

* * *

Link felt the ice before he saw it, but the massive waterfall gave him hope that it wasn’t as bad as it seemed.

Now that he’d stepped inside, Navi fluttering just a bit ahead of him, he found himself cursing that hope.

Everyone, _everyone_ was frozen.  Even the shop keep.

Seeing the king frozen in red ice, however, gave him an idea.

“He _froze_ them? All of them?” Navi’s surprise colored her tone, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak.  It had been several days. On some level, he knew he ought to be more worried.

At the same time, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Navi was colder than any ice they walked on.  

He pressed on, going to Jabu-Jabu’s platform.  

Empty.  

Unfortunately, the pattern was pretty obvious.  Navi was saying something, but it wasn’t important.  Instead, he looked around. There were broken platforms of ice scattered out further, closer to the cave he recalled trying to explore a while back. 

He couldn’t reach it then because he was too small, and there wasn’t anything for him to jump off.  Now, however--

“Link!”

He turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.  

“What are you looking at?”

He pointed to the platforms, sheathing his blade as he walked towards them.

It took less than a few minutes for her to figure out what he was up to.  How’d he know?

“ _Link!_ What do you think you’re doing hopping across platforms like an idiot? Have you even--?”

Even if he had his voice, he’d tell her that diving into the depths of a volcano with _only a magical tunic_ was also pretty stupid, but look where they were.

The ice was slippery, though. A pity.

* * *

Farore witnessed him speak with her most cherished fairy, watched as she bestowed her gift upon him.  

He lost his voice.  

Not physically--he could still had the physicality to speak.  

“He doesn’t believe he will be heard.”

“Din, what--”

“He has suffered much already, and there will be more to come,” Din explained, peering into the orb.  “I admire that he continues on--not being able to vocally communicate may become a hidden blessing. Until that healing happens, he cannot speak.  It will take some great event for him to forget the hurts on his heart to speak.”

“What of Nayru’s chosen?”

“Possibly. But he is also the butterfly caught in Zelda’s web.”

“It--it hurts, Din,” she found herself whispering, wringing her hands as she watched him make his way towards the Iron Boots they’d forged for him.  “He’s in so much pain. And Navi--”

“--will be dealt with.  Just as Sheik is ours, Navi is hers.  We will be able to save him. Look, even now, he battles--well, he’s defeated the Wolfos you left as a test.  Have faith, sister--look, Nayru’s chosen has come to teach a song.”

“Hylia will have no mercy from me.”

* * *

Sheik watched from the cavern’s ceiling, brows furrowed as he witnessed the silent devastation Link wrought with his blade.  He knew the Hero of Time to be a man, just like others.

And just like other men, he too, had his breaking point.

Unlike other men, Link had long since past it.

_I can’t let him unravel, not--not like this.  He is the one the prophecies speak of, the elders be damned.  Lanayru, please--watch over me. I won’t let your sister’s Champion fade._

“Congratulations.”

Link whipped around sword first, eyes narrowed before the light of recognition lit his eyes.  He sheathed the blade before gracing Sheik with a warm smile.

Sheik found himself wondering if he knew how rare that smile had become.  

“What are you doing here, Sheikah?”

He looked at Navi, raising an eyebrow but otherwise not acknowledging her question.

“Link. You cannot speak?” 

Link shook his head, but Sheik didn’t miss the way his eyes flickered towards Navi.  Navi continued to glare at him, whatever warmth in her light gone.  

“This is not the place for the healing you would need, but,” he pressed on, ignoring the slow burn of magic slicing across the skin of his back.  Navi brightened, surprise coloring her features for just a moment. “Your voice is the one they, no, we need the most. Yours is the voice that calls on the Goddess to lead your blade.  Make no mistake, they hear you--every call, every prayer, every wish. Do not forget their love for you.”

There was a light in Link’s eyes that had burnt out.  It had given him a haunted look, something vacant and forbidding.  Looking at his eyes now, though, he could see the warmth of the proud knight that he’d heard the tales of.  And, perhaps, the warmth of a friend, something Sheik had personally wished for but never had seen. Till now, that is.  It made the lashings being carved into his back worthwhile.

“You already know the fate of the Zora, but there is one exception,” Sheik continued, recalling the spitfire’s princess’ willpower.  “I managed to rescue her, but she’s already gone ahead of you to the Water Temple.”

He nodded, a nostalgic smile on his face as he readied his ocarina.  

“This ice is created by an evil curse.  The monster in the Water Temple is the source; unless it is destroyed, this ice will never melt.  If you have the courage to confront the danger to save the Zora, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple.”

Sheik readied his lyre, taking a steadying breath underneath Navi’s icy gaze.  He met her glare with his own, willing his hope and affection to reach his friend.  

“Time passes, people move.  Like a river’s flow, it never ends.  A childish mind will turn to noble ambition.  Young love will become deep affection. The clear water’s surface reflects growth. Now, listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself.”

His fingers danced across the strings, pulling the notes after Link’s soft steps.  Serenade was one of his favorite songs, simply because of what he’d committed to his heart at the time of writing the speech that precluded his learning the piece.  And now, this would be the only chance he had to play the song with Link.  

_The first time we played this, I wanted to tell you what you would become.  Now, I only wish for you to remember what we were._

He didn’t expect to meet the clear blue of Link’s searching gaze, but it was the knowing in those eyes that brought him to a standstill.  

 _Forever and always._  


* * *

 “Why won’t you talk?”

Link glanced at Navi, focusing on the path towards Lake Hylia.  There was a fence he’d have to jump over soon, and he really wanted to camp within the safety it provided before he had to deal with a temple the next day.

“You healed over a week ago. Did something happen?”

He pulled Epona to a stop, turning to face Navi.  She fluttered to a still, her blue light fading under the force of his glare.

_How can you not realize? Everyone I’ve loved is either dead or a monster. A monster that I have to kill.  All because of a mistake I made. I don’t even know if Zelda is safe, and if she’s hurt, too, I--I won’t know what to do.  Sheik is the only person I can even say is a friend, and you hate him._

Underneath him, Epona whinnied in concern, pulling her head towards the Temple. He looked at her, releasing his hands and the breath he didn’t know he was holding slowly.  Navi brightened slowly, staying closer to Epona than him.

“I am sorry,” Navi whispered, clinging to Epona’s head as they started moving.  “Please, you have to understand, if you fail, if you _stop_ \--so many more people will die.  It isn’t your fault, you know? You were a kid, trying to take action where adults couldn’t even see a problem.  It isn’t your fault. But you’re the only one that can do this. You’re the only one that can wield the Master Sword.  So please--please, be careful.”

Maybe one day she would realize why he trusted Sheik over her.    


* * *

 If the previous Temple was a test of his endurance, the Water Temple was a test of wit and will.

He found it refreshing, though--it was something to focus on that wasn’t the nightmares or dreams haunting his sleep.  It also gave Navi something to do that wasn’t worrying over him every few seconds.  

Still, he couldn’t help linger over what Sheik had said when he saw them last.

_Goddesses, please, if--if it isn’t too much to ask, help me understand.  He knows me, knows the memories that lie in my heart, and yet--yet Navi wants me to keep away from him.  What is this feeling I feel? And why do I only feel it for him?_

* * *

Running into Ruto was a mixed experience. 

“Link! You’re late!”

He narrowed his eyes.  She was every bit as demanding as he remembered her.  Navi was silent, unable to speak underwater. Instead, she clung to Link’s hair under his hat, her magic cold to his senses.

“Oh, wait, you can’t talk like I can.  That’s fine. I’m so happy to see you again!  The thing that froze the Zora is further ahead.  I’ll go ahead--hurry up, okay?”

She swam off, then stopped, turning back around to give him a wink and coy smile.

“You grew up nicely.  I hope you haven’t forgotten your promise.”

If he was honest, he had, but she swam off before he could say anything.

* * *

 The battle against Morpha was ironically simple compared to the puzzles that comprised the dungeon. 

Morpha itself was the head-sized mass of flesh that travelled in the casing of a watery body.  

Now, figuring that out was a brilliant stroke of angry genius--enough times of trying to slice through to the nucleus made it imperative that he figure out how to grab it.  While he couldn’t do it barehanded, the Hookshot Dampe had bequeathed to him was more than capable.

It still made a sickly squishing noise when he hit it.  And it jumped.

The only thing he regretted about that fight was seeing the understanding in Ruto’s eyes when he saw her wreathed in the holy blue of Nayru’s waters--

“Looks like we’ll have to cancel that marriage, huh?” she asked him softly, smiling faintly as she caressed his face.  “It’s okay. There’s someone already there for you in my place. Let them know you care while you can, Hero.”

He wished he could have grown up alongside her, to witness the woman she’d become from the headstrong girl that dove after her mother’s gem. Instead, he picked up the container, squared his shoulders, and walked through the portal.

* * *

“You’d think we’d see him sooner since we’re heading to the Shadow Temple.”

Link agreed, but he wasn’t going to tell her that.  Instead, he shrugged his shoulders and led Epona into Kakariko.  After the Water Temple, he was grateful to be far away from water for a little while.

The scent of decay reached his nose just as foul magic crawled down his back, drawing a low growl as he let go of Epona’s leash and carefully stalked towards the center of town.  The townsfolk must have felt something similar, because everyone was back inside. Houses were boarded up.

“Link, something is wrong here,” Navi murmured, clinging to his head.  If he had his voice, he’d agree.

Something erupted from the well, crushing the houses next to it.  Link and Navi got sent flying back in the shockwave of the blast, slamming into the wall of the stairs.  Link slumped to the ground, crawling back to his feet as he heard a singular low scream.

 _Sheik_.

His vision was going dark, but the last thing he could see was the familiar bandage wrapped limbs helping him sit back up.

“Please, please don’t die on me, Link,” Sheik whispered hoarsely.  Hands flitted over him, following the trail of blood flowing from the wound on his head.  “Not--not now, not before--”

_I remember you, now.  You taught me the skills that have kept me alive. I remember the promise we made._

He reached up, grabbing for the cowl he knew that was there.  

“I’ve always loved you.”

The only thing that made the pain worthwhile was seeing the hope come alive in those bloodstone eyes.

* * *

_The world he lived in wasn't completely real._

_They told him he was being kept in the Sacred Realm so that Ganondorf couldn't reach him. He was their only hope to stop Ganondorf from destroying the world in his quest for absolute rule._

_“The Goddesses don't want to suddenly throw you into the quest you have waiting for you,” he explained._

_Sheik was his only constant companion.  They studied and trained together. What Sheik didn't understand about forests and animals, Link was able to explain.  In turn, Sheik taught him magic, history, and how to read._

_Music was what connected them. That, and a love of grand stories, epics that swept the ages._

_It was what kept their hope alive._

_There was so much to learn, so much to know, so much to be able to do.  Some days--whatever the concept of Time had become--were harder than others.  On those days, he went through the training silently. It was always after, when he’d hidden away in some corner of the Realm, that he could allow the stifled howls of agony to rip from his chest._

_There were things he noticed,a like the red of Sheik’s eyes or the way Sheik didn’t mind his growling.  Sheik liked to leave food for him when he came back to their shared sleeping space._

_There were also things he didn’t understand, like the growling or howls that he made.  He also didn’t understand Sheik’s quiet prayers, or the sadness that always haunted his eyes.  He especially didn’t understand why he could smell and hear like he could, but a woman with tightly coiled green hair and blazing green eyes told him that it was to show he was adored by the Goddesses._

_“They give their gifts to the ones most able to appreciate them.”_

_He didn’t need to, though.  For however long, it was just Sheik, himself, and the Goddesses._

_But all things come to an end._

_“You’re going to wake up soon.”_

_“Then that means--”_

_“Yes, but it won’t be like the epics.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You will have to forget me, and the memories here.  What happened wasn’t your fault, nor was it Zelda’s. Her father was oblivious to the greed of both his people and Ganondorf.  But you are the only one that can fix it.”_

_He remembered staring into Sheik’s eyes, trying to carve the emotion, the expression, the essence of those ruby eyes into his heart._

_“Will I see you again?”_

_“Of course, Link.  Every Hero needs their guide.  The Goddesses must look kindly upon me for you to be the Hero.”_

_His chest tightened with an emotion he wasn’t able to name, but he knew how to convey._

_Sheik put a finger on his lips, pulling down his cowl and revealing a soft, warm smile._

_“Tell me when you remember me.  Don’t keep me waiting.”_

* * *

It was cold and wet.

Navi was silent.  He could still feel her magic, though, which meant she was only unconscious.  

Sitting up hurt.  The pain was worst at the back of his head, which meant that he’d gotten slammed into something in the blast.  He took a deep breath, swallowing the groan as he finally got to his feet.

_I can remember now.  Where is--_

\--he recognized the soft shadowy magic in front of him, even if it was flaring in outright malice as a malevolent presence fled.  

“Sheik?” By the Three, his voice sounded terrible.  

He forgot how fast Sheik could move.  The look in his eye spoke to murder, but the warmth that blossomed in those eyes made it that much more worthwhile.

“Link, you--” Sheik began, falling silent.  He stayed where he was, but Link could see the faint trembling of agony.  “Pull out your ocarina.”

He did as he was bade, trying to convey his worry and concern as he did.  

“I am,” Sheik paused again, pulling his cowl down as he gave Link a wry smile, “thrall to a specific person.  For now, humor me. I will explain what I can later.”

Link said nothing, but he could see the understanding in Sheik’s eyes.

“I know you will.  But you are too late.  I am being punished as we speak.  I cannot punish them for this transgression, but, please, for my sake--end this.  The dead are not meant to be used as weapons.”

“When--when this is over, I will set things right,” Link snarled through clenched teeth.  “Tell me the song.”

“Impa is the Sage of Shadow,” Sheik explained.  “The evil spirit she sealed years ago has broken free,” the malice crept back into his voice, cold and sharp. “All I can do is teach you the Nocturne of Shadow. This is the melody that will draw you into infinite darkness that absorbs even time.”

Sheik played the first note, as much a cry of vengeance as it was a howl. The strumming of the lyre was peaceful, but it was deathlike.  Link joined in the chorus, the ocarina softening the keening howl that was his own fury. As he played, he found solace in the shadow--

_“Shadows were, at one point, celebrated as part of creation,” Sheik told him, leaning against a boulde.  “My people were created to help take care of shadows and those who dwell within. Your people guard time. Over the years, the stories have been forgotten, and our people have come to fear each other.”_

_“The dark is scary at first,” Link mused.  He stretched out, making a soft sound of pleasure as he felt bones popping back into place.  “But it's warm. And the things that live there just,” he paused, watching the images of his dead parents dance along his eyelids, “they just want to be loved, too.”_

\--but more importantly, he took solace in knowing that he'd found what he'd been missing. The song came to an end, and he found Sheik looking at him.

“I love you, too.”

There was a flash of Deku Nuts, and then he was gone.

* * *

“What was at the bottom of the well?”

“Navi, you're hurting my ears.”

“And you can talk again?”

“Navi.”

“I bet you even saw that boot licking shadow--”

_“Navi!”_

He didn’t mean to roar, but it brought silence.  Which, after the past hour of perpetual chatter as he made his way to the grave, was a blessing.  She stared at him for a moment more, watching as he continued to walk the entrance to the Shadow Temple.  He looked around, enjoying the weight of the sudden darkness that rested on them before frowning at the numerous unlit torches surrounding them.  

“Why--why are there so many torches?”

“It’s probably something related to Sheikah culture,” Link whispered, walking towards the stone pedestal in the center. He reached for the tinder in his pack, lighting a couple of the torches so he could see.  He ran his fingers along the old stone, reading out the characters as he traced them. “‘In the dark, everything becomes one. Light the way to unity.’”

“Unity? Wait, when did you learn to read?”

“While I was gone,” Link answered simply, watching as the torches went out.  “I think we need to light all of these at once.”

“The only way that’s possible is with magic,” Navi sighed, sitting on his shoulder.  He could feel her analyzing him, but he didn’t see a point in trying to explain himself.  “You’re pretty calm about this. Do you have an idea?”

“We got a spell from that one fairy by Hyrule Castle,” he mused, digging through his bag as he pulled out the crystal. “She explained that it would cause an eruption of flame.”  

He kept the fact that he’d practiced with the spell under Sheik’s watchful eye many a time in the Sacred Realm.  Navi must have sensed there was more to what he said, because she fluttered up and held onto his hat.

“Well, let’s go.  We’ve got the Sage of Shadow to save.”

He nodded, threading magic into the spell as he slammed the crystal down.  If what he thought was happening was the case, he had questions that needed answers.  Now that he remembered, he could see the webs that had been spun around him.

He would save Hyrule and her people--he owed it to every friend he’d made, every person that had helped him along the way.  It was his home.

And then he would save Sheik.

* * *

 There were shadows, and then there was darkness.

The Shadow Temple was the abyss. 

Link vaguely recalled the tales Sheik told him of Sheikah burial grounds, how the rites they used not only maintained the peace of the dead but also kept the darkness uncorrupted.

It was a stark contrast to the weighty malice he could feel stealing his breaths the deeper they travelled.  Navi said little, favoring clutching his hat unless she was trying to reveal an enemy’s weak point. He almost felt bad for her.  Fairies were beings of light; being so far underground, suffocated in darkness was cruel. 

The enemies he encountered here were definitely the most viscerally terrifying.  However, it spoke volumes that this was also the saddest dungeon. Sheikah burial grounds, according to Sheik, were guarded by their warriors and the dead that wanted to repay their kindness.  The evil spirit had not only angered the dead that slept, it turned the warriors against any and everything that walked within the catacombs.

However, even the shadows held a surprise.

* * *

 “Seeing you fly is weird.”

“It feels as weird as it looks,” 

“For a Hylian, you’re doing pretty well, though!”

Link wanted to roll his eyes, but that meant taking his eyes off where he was going.  Which, given that he was struggling with the magical boots he’d found earlier--Navi had called them “Hover Boots,” but the things were more slippery than walking on ice.

The platform he landed on radiated oddly familiar magic. Unlike the malice they'd been trekking through, this magic was cool, watchful. 

“It almost feels like we're being watched by wolfos.”

He switched back to his normal boots, walking up to the door and placing his hand against the door.  The magic responded to his touch, causing the Triforce piece on the back of his hand to light up.

_We see your progress, Hero of Time.  If you can stand against your own shadow, you will be able to free us.  If not, we will gladly welcome your soul in our burial grounds._

“Tell me, Navi,” Link murmured, pushing the door open, “did you ever hear anything about the tales of Heros past?”

“Some--some of them?  There was one Hero, a long time ago, that helped create Hyrule as we know it.”

The room was pitch black save for the the torch in the back of the room.

_“So you accepted the challenge.”_

Navi stifled the scream, instead hiding in Link’s hat as the shadow cast by the torch took physical form.  It pooled on the ground before surging up and taking on his own shape. It was disorienting seeing a literal dark version of himself, but he recognized the expression in the crimson eyes staring back at him.

“Yes.”

_“We both know we won’t be able to resolve this without a fight.”_

“There were some things the tales got right.”

_“Is that how you plan to live your life?  In the shadows of the heroes of old?”_

Link didn’t have time to reply, instead blocking the Shadow’s blade with the Master Sword.  It grinned, revealing a pearly smile with sharp canines. He snarled in response, shoving back with a grunt as he watched it grin.  

If he said as much as he’d like, it would destroy the semblance of ignorance he needed to maintain in order to save Sheik later.  Then again, he didn’t have to answer with words. He’d humor the being nonetheless.

“My plan is to save Hyrule,” he replied, settling into his stance before diving towards the being.  “What I want comes after.”

_“Save Hyrule?  You couldn’t save your friends.  Or were their deaths what you needed to steel yourself for the losses you’ll meet?”_

It raised its shield at the right second, parrying Link’s strike as he kicked Link in his stomach.  He grunted at the impact, slamming his shield into the incoming strike as he slammed the hilt into the shadow’s face and following it with a downward strike.

“You’re my shadow--you tell me.”

_“Sassy one, aren’t we?”_

Link pooled his magic into his blade as the shadow leapt back.  The grin had faded from its face, replaced instead with a pensive expression.  

“If you’d met me before, you would have found easier prey,” Link told it with a wry grin.  The shadow dashed at him, slicing at him as he leapt back. “But you know why you won’t, don’t you?”

The shadow’s eyes widened, knowing clashing with the sheer horror in its expression.  

_You are resolved._

He nodded, unleashing the spin attack he’d learned from the Great Fairy.  The shadow blocked the worst of it, falling back as the Master Sword cleaved the shield.  The shadow staggered, sword raised in defiance.

“Ever courageous.  What do I call you?”

_Shadow.  It is what I am._

Link slammed his fist into the ground, letting Din’s Fire explode across the room.  Shadow kneeled, stabbing its sword into the ground as it was engulfed by flame.

_You will go far, Hero--no, Link.  Tell me, what motivates you?_

He knelt by the disintegrating form of Shadow, reaching to rest a hand on Shadow’s cheek as it gazed at him.

_Ah.  Perhaps, in time, I will find that._

“You’re me,” Link whispered as he rested his forehead against Shadow’s.  “I hope you will continue to watch over me.”

_Always.  I am your shadow, after all._

* * *

Navi crawled out of his hat only after Shadow had long faded away.  She floated behind him for a while, until she suddenly flew in front of him and stared at him.

“Who are you and what have you done with Link?”

He stared at her, confusion evident on his face.  She fluttered closer, pressing her dainty finger against his nose.

“Who. Are. You?”

“By the Three, Navi!” 

“Link! No cursing!”

“What the hell do you want me to be, Navi?  A child, naive and confused? An adult, hard and angry?  I didn’t ask for any of this, yet here I am, balls deep in a Sheikah crypt, defiling their very resting place because there’s a Din’s damned evil spirit wrecking everything! Because _I’m the Hero of Time_ !  Do you want Hyrule saved or do you want everything back to the way they used to be? _What else do you want from me?_ ”

He felt something stirring within his magic, dark and cold against the sudden fire that was his--and the Triforce’s--magic roiling just underneath the leash he’d kept it under.  It coiled around the magic he was just barely keeping a hold of, seeming to place a gentle hand on the back of his neck, just like Sheik would when he was frustrated with training.

_I told you, always.  Who better to protect you from yourself?_

“You--I,” Navi began, falling silent.  

He dimly recognized the sound in the area was his own growling, and could feel his magic threateningly brightening the room.  

“I want you to come out of this alive,” she finally said as he turned away, wiping the blood and sweat from his face.  “I want you to have a chance at being happy. I didn’t realize--I should have, but I didn’t. I’m bound by things, too.  I ought to know exactly how you feel. Just,” she paused, taking a deep breath, “when the time comes, do not let your rage--as justified as it is--blind you to who it is you fight for.”

“How can I be blind to fighting for Hyrule,” he growled, sighing as he turned to face her.  He froze, unprepared for the _knowing_ in her eyes.

“You’re a terrible liar, Link.  Don’t let him go. No matter what.”

* * *

Fighting the evil spirit was the easiest part of the entire dungeon.

Navi was quick to point out the acid lining the outer ring of the drum; he was grateful she didn’t go into extra detail.  The spirit was known as Bongo Bongo. If he wasn’t so busy timing his motions to flow with the beat of the drums, he’d have laughed at the irony.

Instead, he was jumping on beat and cutting into the hands as fast as he could while trying to get into position to shoot the eye.  He’d pulled out the Eye of Truth to help line his shots, but after enough times of struggling against the hands that were literally squeezing the life out of him--he was going to have to find some of the strongest ale he could to wash that taste out of his mouth--he took to following the extra sense that had guided him through the Temple’s magic.

Several arrows, a few times of being squeezed, and an innumerable amount of acid burns later, the evil spirit was defeated.  

“You’ve gotten better at this,” Navi told him, sitting on his shoulder as he scooped up the heart container.

“Thank you?” he turned his attention to the nugget of magic nestled close to his breast, placing a hand there.  It warmed in response, almost as if in greeting. “That’s strange, coming from you. Where’s the nagging?”

“I do not nag!”

He didn’t answer that, instead giving her a brief look before walking through the portal.

“You’re doing really good,” she whispered as the portal whisked them away.  


* * *

 Kakariko Village repaired quickly.  

Link watched them from the windmill keeper’s balcony, taking in a breath of fresh air. 

_I don’t understand how Sheik does it._

“Sheikah are surrounded by the dead from the day they are born.”

To his credit, he didn’t immediately unsheath the Master Sword in a blistering cut.  Even more surprising was Navi’s silence. He turned around, eyes wide as he took in who stood before him.

“I’m going to see what I can find out about the next temple,” Navi told him, getting up.  “And take a break. Meet back at the Temple entrance in two days.”

She was gone before he could say anything.

_She is bound to the one who harms our shadow.  This is her way of helping. Enjoy it._

“The dead have your tongue, Hero?”

“That’s rich coming from you, shadow walker.”

They stared at each other.  Sheik was the first to move, crossing the distance and wrapping wiry arms around him in a surprisingly crushing hug.  

“I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you,” Link hummed, burying his face in the crook of Sheik’s neck with a heady sigh.  “Thank the Three you’re okay.”

“Well, it was a bit of a stretch, but Lanayru is kind to Her children.  Your wounds need tending.”

Link grumbled, feeling his body leaden as exhaustion caught up to him. Sheik readjusted his grip, instead siding underneath his shoulder as he reached into a pouch on his thigh.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you some place you can rest a while.”

He smiled, the first true smile he’d made in a while as he fell asleep.

* * *

 The first thing he realized when he woke up was that someone was pressed next to him.  He sniffed, lips stretching into a warm smile as he snuggled into the body. It wasn’t often he felt safe enough to truly sleep, but he did and it was _warm_.

Living warmth was truly a blessing.

“Link.”

Ah, his voice was velvet.  

“Link, I need to breathe.”

He opened his eyes, grumbling until he realized who was staring at him.

“Morning, Hero.”

He felt his chest rumble with the sleepy morning growl as he rolled onto his back.  Sheik chuckled, pressing a thigh against Link’s side while he sharpened one of his many daggers.  They sat in silence a while.

“How long have I been out?”

“A day.  It’s to be expected--you went from one Temple to another without any break.  You need the rest. This next Temple will put your spirit to the test.”

“‘S desert, I think?”  Link mumbled, yawning. He sat up, resting his head on Sheik’s shoulder.  There was a faint burning beginning to burn in his lower torso, but it wasn’t painful.  It was almost pleasant. “Sharpening again?”

“Needed something to do,” Sheik answered, reaching a careful hand to card through Link’s hair.  “Your hair has gotten long.”

“Navi mentioned a haircut.”

Sheik’s eyes hardened, but he kept running his hand through Link’s hair.

“You hate her.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“She hates you, too.  Was it something that happened in the time I was gone?”

Sheik stopped petting Link’s head.  Instead, he put the tools and daggers away and turned to face Link.  

Link watched with a wary eye.  He knew when something life-threatening was coming, and the fact that Sheik hadn’t told him anything immediately--as well as wasn’t joking--gave him levels of concern he forgot he could achieve.

Then Sheik pulled his cowl down.

“Sheik, what are you--” it was hard to focus when he was staring at such plump lips.  

_Kiss him after.  This is important.  Have you even--_

There were a few girls that had been eager to demonstrate their appreciation for being saved.  It felt nice for a bit, but it was nothing like the sheer hunger he felt near Sheik.

_\--I stand corrected._

“You see the scar along my cheek?  That is what she gave me for talking with you in the Temple of Time.”

Sheik unwrapped his arms, revealing a series of precise, slender scars along where the lifeblood ran.  

He felt his blood chill.

“These were for trying to help you remember in Bolero of Fire.”

Sheik stood up, removing the tabard and pulling the wrap around his torso off. There were criss cross scars all along the length of his stomach, ending just above his hips.

“She took great pleasure in these after I got back from the Shadow Temple.”

Link felt that burning sensation grow into a full blown fire as he took in every detail of Sheik.  It was the only thing that was staying the seething fury that had his blood running cold. 

_He does have a nice body, doesn't he? Delicate, like fine metal. Look how his flesh ripples with hidden power. And his magic--_

“Who is doing this to you? Why?” Link heard himself ask.  He ran trembling fingers along the scars, reveling in the feel of such warm, supple skin. “You fight for Hyrule just as I do.”

“It is a spell cast by someone I am bound to protect,” Sheik answered slowly, breathing turning shallow as Link continued to touch him.  “There is only so much I can tell you without being killed.”

He went still. 

“Impa, the Sage of Shadow, demanded I bind myself to _her_ ,” Link was no stranger to the malice in his voice, “as was our ancient pact. Impa declared that Nayru showed her that a great danger was coming, and that my being bound to her would help avert the crisis. Impa is my people's leader, Link--to defy her is to be condemned to oblivion.  Instead of the dead you saw, one would lose even their soul--banished to the Dark Realm. So I did as bade. However, the Goddess heard my plea--my master sent my people to our deaths, while she coddled the Hylians in their fortress towns, time and again. The Gerudo, our sister tribe, were hunted because they were the same race as Ganondorf, because they dared to demand equality. My people suffered in these seven years and she cares not--only to take back what's hers and exact vengeance.  My body was used as a double for the princess while Nayru kept my soul. Impa kept my obedience via punishment.”

“Why didn't you fight back?”

“You are the Hero I'd grown up on tales of, the one I longed to meet,” Sheik whispered, placing his hands on Link’s.  “I knew you would be alone. I didn't want you to experience that pain.”

Link pulled him into a hug, marveling at how small Sheik became in his arms. It was a lot to take in, but it still didn't explain why Navi left. Unless-- 

“Navi is her spy, isn't she?” 

Sheik froze in his grip, nodding shallowly.  He pressed his forehead to Link’s chest, holding into his arms as his he dug his fingers into Link's arm. 

_She punishes him, even now._

“I _will_ save you. Just,” he paused, unsure of what he could say without causing Sheik more pain. “Spend the day with me. Hyrule can spare an extra day.”

The small, fragile smile that blossomed on Sheik’s face was worth the lives that would be taken in his name. 

* * *

It was time to meet with Navi far too soon.

But he got up all the same.  

Sheik was already gone by the time he was awake, but he found his bags packed as well as a small necklace.  He smiled at the gesture, tucking it in underneath the tunic before setting out.

He wasn’t expecting to run into Navi at the town square.

“In a--Navi, what happened to you?”

She looked at him, smiling faintly as she sat on his shoulder.  He stared at her, struggling to keep the fury out of his voice as he set out. Sheik told him how to get to the next temple, so all that mattered now was setting out.

_Righteous fury becomes you, Hero, but also pushes you closer to the very darkness you are sworn to fight._

He was starting to wonder who the true monster was.  Sure, Ganondorf’s greed was what warped Hyrule, but all it had really done was amplify problems that were already there. 

_Wondering what would happen if the Princess got her hands on the Triforce?_

“It’s all right, Link,” Navi finally told him, leaning into the crook of his neck as he rode towards the Gerudo Desert.  “This is my fight, too. I won’t let you carry it all alone anymore.”

He didn’t bother to hide the tears.  


* * *

 Travelling through the desert was _nothing_ like traversing Hyrule.  He was a child of the forest, grown and raised on trees, fruits, shrubbery, _life_.  The lack of vegetation was disheartening.

_I like it. It’s very similar to where I came from._

He’d stick to his forests, thanks.

The first sign of life were the Gerudo at the Gerudo Fortress Sheik had told him about.  Admittedly, they’d only touched on the topic, but Link knew the basics: Gerudo were primarily a race of women, and every 100 years or so, a man was born.  That man was the leader--which meant that Ganondorf was their current leader. They adhered to the teachings of Din, valuing actions over words, and weren’t fond of men.  Sheik had warned him that he hadn’t been to see them in the years of Ganon’s rule, though, so there were likely to be numerous changes.

“Navi, feeling any better?” he whispered, slowing Epona to a walk as he approached the fortress marked on the map. They already weren’t fond of his kind--he didn’t want to give them any more reason to hate him than they likely already had. 

_A wise decision.  These years have likely made them hostile._

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired,” she yawned.  He felt his hat shift a bit as she peeked from under it.  “Where are we?”

“We should be approaching the--”

“You there! Halt!”

He came to an immediate stop, hands raised as several curved spears and blades were aimed at his neck. Navi curled herself into his hair, holding down his hat with magic as they pulled him him off Epona’s back.

They tied him up and blindfolded him, leading him along somewhere. He wasn't entirely sure where, but he did like how they smelled. Their magic felt nice, too--and their scents were warm, spicy, and feminine. 

This definitely wasn't the time to be noticing that.

_I appreciate your taste in women, but there is the matter of where they're taking us.  Some of them are mentioning execution._

He muttered a curse as the blindfold was removed and he was shoved into space, tucking flailing limbs in as best he could before he slammed into the ground.  The impact took his breath away, but but he caught a glimpse of them.

“Gorgeous warrior women,” Link muttered, rolling onto his back as he winced. “Of course he'd forget to mention they're gorgeous. Damn pretty boy.” 

Navi laughed.   


* * *

 Sneaking out of jail wasn't something he'd ever considered.  A jailbreak was equally out of consideration. 

Yet here he was, fighting a brilliant goddess of a woman--he really hoped the Three weren't mad--and trying to save the carpenters that had tipped him off to the state of Gerudo affairs. 

_If Sheik doesn't work out, we should try here._

As much as he agreed with that statement, his priority was not being sliced to bits, mesmerizing movements be damned. He needed to cut off whatever magic had driven her to fight in such a frenzy.

“Link, her forehead! The gem!”

He had never swung a blade with such precision as he did just then.  The gem shattered, releasing potent dark magic.

“You feel it, too, huh?” Navi asked, noticing him trying to withhold a shudder as he knelt by her.  “This is the last temple. He's bound to have his strongest guard here.”

“Then we'll pierce through it.”

* * *

The desert proper was as treacherous as the Gerudo warned him. The winds were fierce, and the whipping sands cut at what bits of his skin were exposed.  

Now, Sheik’s outfit made sense. Even if it was sinfully attractive. 

“Link!” Navi shouted over the howling sands. “Can you see where we are?”

“Just a little farther! The Eye showed this is the right path!”

Gerudo were definitely tied to the Sheikah, as learned from all the illusions they'd navigated. Thankfully, since the Gerudo at the fortress were impressed by his skills, they'd given him a chance to restock and told him about needing a means of being able to see through illusions.  

Still, it hurt watching everyone he loved die or, worse, turn into monsters.  

Suddenly, the storm broke.  He stared ahead, coming to a stop as he gazed on the stone woman looming in the horizon.  

“This must be Nabooru’s headquarters,” Navi managed to whisper, fluttering around his head now that the winds had settled.  There was an oasis not far from where they were, and the pedestal that marked the stone as the site of the next Temple. 

What had Link’s attention was the cool, almost liquid magic that was seeping from the cave just across the oasis.  Navi must have seen him staring at it, because she sat back on his shoulder with a sigh.

“Something over there?”

“It’s magical, but--” he struggled to figure out how to describe it without giving too much information away, “it’s almost like water if--if magic was water?  It’s powerful, though, almost like the fairy that gave us Din’s Fire.”

“That--that might just might be another of the Goddess’ chosen fairies,” Navi mused. She started to fly towards it, bouncing around Link’s head.  “Come on--let’s go check it out before you turn into Hero snacks.”

He broke into a run when the plant monsters started to swarm him again, diving into the cave with the desperation of a dying man.  Which almost was the case. Navi lit the hall ahead, revealing fairy vines and the soft white luminescence of Goddess stone. 

“Link, I think you were right.”

He gave her a shaky thumbs up, gasping for breath.  After a few more breaths, he got to his feet and made his way towards the scent of pure water, kneeling on the Triforce marking on the ground as he pulled out the ocarina.  A few breaths later, the Great Fairy of the Fountain appeared in a flourish of lights.

“You have come.”

Link nodded, deciding against pushing himself to stand as his limbs threatened to give out on him.  She seemed to notice, forgoing the usual flirting in favor of reaching down to caress his face. He couldn’t help the soft purring sound he made in response, enjoying the coolness and comfort of her touch.

“It must have hurt you so to witness the events that haunt you,” she whispered, pressing her lips against his forehead.  “To know those that shed blood for you, that stab you in your back.”

He heard Navi gasp, but the Great Fairy kept him where he was, lacing healing magic through his body. There was a faint burning along his throat that magnified into a ball of agony. 

“For that, my Champion,” her voice was sultry, but gentle as she held him up while he coughed up a black substance mixed with blood, “you have my deepest apologies.  As for you, Fairy of Time--”

Link couldn’t stop coughing nor the horror that curled around his belly as he realized what he was coughing up.  

“--your loyalty to your Goddess is admirably.  But it will also lead to your demise. Why did you poison our Champion?  Think long on your answer, Fairy.”

_She poisoned you--thinking on it, it explains the change in her behavior.  The Princess must be desperate to turn your allies against you._

“What--” he coughed a bit more, rolling back onto his heels as he wiped his mouth, “--why?  What is it you get out of poisoning me, Navi?”

That was when he realized the Great Fairy wasn’t the one before him, but the Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru, herself.  She was tall, taller than even the Gorons and Gerudo, with striking azure eyes and deep navy hair that flowed down her back.  Her skin was as dark as the depths of the seas Link had heard tales about, making the brightness of her hair and eyes that much more striking.  Nayru was slender, but no less imposing with her regal posture and imperious glare.  

He glanced towards Navi, eyes wide as he realized that the seeping cold he’d been feeling was the ice creeping along Navi’s small frame.  

He wasn’t necessarily smart by way of books, but he knew people. 

Nayru was _furious_.

“It-it wasn’t lethal! Zelda promised!” Navi stammered, struggling to speak through the ice.  “She--she doesn’t want him to get distracted by Sheik! He’s the only way she can get her kingdom back!”

“One’s kingdom is not motivation enough to go against the Three,” Nayru intoned, narrowing her eyes.  “Nor to administer poison to someone you consider so dear. You love him. Why do you stoop so low?”

Navi screamed out in pain, but Link couldn’t bring himself to move. It hurt seeing Navi being tortured by a Goddess-- _the Three are the pure embodiment of life, Link_ \--but he didn’t trust himself not to do the same to her.  He needed to know why. She wouldn’t tell him, not the truth, but she would tell Nayru.  

“Zelda intends to kill Sheik, even Link, after this is over,” Navi whimpered, meeting Nayru’s glare.  “Link has a chance, but only if he pledges his loyalty to her. If I drugged him, he wouldn’t be as--as feral and maybe he wouldn’t--”

“Loyalty?  She wants _loyalty_?” 

Nayru raised a hand to stop him as Navi defrosted, falling to the ground with a soft thump.  She turned to face Link, something akin to pity in her eyes.

“A Goddess grows in strength based on the faith of her believers--so it is for any deity.  Remember what my Chosen told you about us, Link,” she told him.  

He distinctly recalled Sheik explaining the nature of the Goddesses and other deities of the people.  He never thought he’d meet one of them in person.

Then again, he’d felled beasts that could only exist in a time where demons roamed the land.

“Time is within our creations, but outside of our direct influence.  Our greatest mistake is not realizing her motivation sooner. Now, it is all we can do to ensure your safety and well-being as you defeat these evils.  We never wished this for you, Link.”

He stared at her, oblivious to the tears that poured down his face as he sank to his knees.  Nayru walked towards Navi, kneeling by her before pressing a soft kiss to the fairy’s body.

“You are forgiven, little fairy, but you must atone for your transgression.  Do not forget this.”

_Link, your magic is--_

The howl of agony he let out was only matched in intensity by the sheer radiance of the explosion of his magic.

* * *

“Farore, go to your Hero.”

Farore looked up from her hands, tear streaks having left permanent gashes on her face.  The tight curls of her hair were limp, the vivid green being eaten away by the somber brown of her sorrow.  

Din hated seeing her sister like that, but it was not comfort her sister sought.  And right now, her Hero needed her. Much like his patron Goddess, his emotions ruled his magic more intensely than even the Sheikah.

Nayru’s Love could only contain the wild magic.  It would take Farore to truly bring calm because he was _her_ Champion.  Thankfully, she knew just the way to speed things along.

“He is breaking,” Din explained simply, wiping away her tears.  “Navi’s betrayal was the final straw. Nayru is keeping them from being spotted.  Bring Nayru’s chosen with you, and help him. It is time your Beast learned who his pack was.  He will have need of that strength before he can take on the Spirit Temple.”

“Nayru’s Chosen--oh, I see what you’re doing.”

Farore took a moment to clean herself up, fixing her robes and pulling her hair back.  She left the gashes of the tear streaks.

“Why don’t you heal those?” 

“They’re a reminder.”

And then she was gone.

* * *

Sheik was sitting against the cool rock of the Spirit Temple’s entrance, eyeing the cave he’d seen Link go into with no small amount of concern.  

The fact that a brilliant burst of golden magic spewed from the cave’s mouth like a dragon breathing fire was the only reason he wasn’t down there.  Well, that, and the Goddess of Courage herself was staring him down.

“Y-yes, milady?”

He wasn’t proud of the way his voice broke, but given the circumstances, he didn’t beat himself up for it. Farore was gorgeous, every bit a warrior as her sister, but _wild_.  He couldn’t pin what gave him that feeling, but it had to be the markings on her bare shoulders and the streaks down her face.  Her hair was voluminous, blossoming behind her just as flowers did in the full sun, and tightly curled. Her feet were bare, but vegetation was sprouting from where she stood.  

Sheik wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get away with praying, but he did so anyway, begging for forgiveness--Farore was not a goddess known for mercy, and he didn’t not want to be at the receiving end of her fury.

_Dear child, do not worry.  Farore’s wrath is not aimed towards you._

“You’re Sheik, right?  You smell like Nayru’s,” Farore mused, blinking at him as she leaned down to sniff him.  Sheik held still.

He could definitely see the connection between Farore and Link.

“You _are_!” 

She smiled brightly, the warmth of her smile relaxing the tension from her shoulders and bringing a wry smile to his own face.  It made sense now--she was a mother looking after her child.  

“My lady, are you--”

“None of the formalities, little one,” Farore told him with a grin--it was slow to spread, and her mouth was just a little bit open, revealing clear white teeth sharper than any Gerudo’s and every bit wolfish.  “You’re Nayru’s Chosen, so that makes you favored by me so long as you don’t transgress.”

It didn’t take a genius to see the threat plain in her teeth-baring smile.

“Of course, Farore,” Sheik acquiesced, fighting to not bow on instinct.  She radiated power. 

“Do you know what’s wrong with my dear Champion?”

“No, but I’ve an idea and I don’t like it,” Sheik replied coolly, forgetting to maintain the malice in his voice.  “I’ve been indisposed until this past day, so I haven’t been able to catch up. Yet there’s an explosion of Divine magic in the Great Fairy cave, Mother Nayru’s magic, and a sinking feeling of trouble.”

“Help me help him,” Farore said simply.  He could see the pleading in her eyes. “I cannot directly interact--it would make the Triforce worse--and nor will I bind him. He deserves his freedom.  But Nayru being there means she wants to help him, and love is the next best thing to a Goddess’ touch. Nayru knows that.”

_She is right, dear child.  You are not like the other Sheikah--you can be near Divine magic without being harmed._

“Let’s go,” Sheik announced, leaping off the stone and heading towards the cave.  “What is it I need to do, Farore?”

“Have the courage to love him,” she replied quietly.  “Mine are wild, untamed--what do you expect of a hunter pushed into a corner and wounded?”

Sheik never hated Zelda more.

“Damn that bitch and her greed.”

* * *

  _Link, can you hear me?_

It was loud, he could feel the sound hammering his sensitive ears, but the immediate space surrounding him was quiet.  Too quiet. He couldn’t hear anything, not even his own breathing.

_Link!_

That was Shadow.  He couldn’t see Navi or Nayru, but he could--he could feel them there?  Navi felt a lot like Nayru did, but without the coldness that Navi used to have.

“I--I’m confused, what--”

That wasn’t his voice.  That was growling and barking.  What--

_Breathe. Please.  Your magic mixed with the Triforce’s.  Right now, you’re in a precarious state._

\--precarious?  He looked down, taking a deep breath when he saw silver-black furry claws instead of the skin that was his hands.  What came to mind was the tale of the Hero who traveled to the Dark Realms and back--that Hero had turned into a beast until the touch of the Queen brought him back. 

_This is something similar.  But this isn’t due to malice--this is the full truth of Farore’s blessing.  Remember, she is also Goddess of the Wilds._

He couldn’t wield the Master Sword like this.

_Also true.  That’s why she’s brought our shadow walker._

A few sniffs confirmed Sheik was near. He looked around, starting towards him until he stopped in his tracks.  There was another, more powerful scent around him.

_She’s our patron._

Our?

_I’m your shadow, remember._

He backed up, snarling in confusion.  What now? What new betrayal--

“Shh, my Champion, it’s all right now.”

\--he bit down, snarling.  Unknown yet familiar. Warm soil and gentle breezes.  Running in packs and howling at the moon, celebrating life and death.  Running, unburdened and free. Unflinching in the face of what threatened ones’ pack.

“See? It’s all right.  I won’t hurt you. It’s going to be okay.  I’m so sorry.”

Warm arms wrapped around him, pure black downy fur delicate against his tired frame.

_Safety._

They pulled away.  He whined, wanting them to stay for just a little more.

“Link?”

Sheik.  Where was--

“Farore wanted me to help you.  I’m sorry, Link. Nayru has this place hidden for now, but she’s having trouble.  You’re pretty strong. Nayru and Farore don’t want you to hurt anymore.”

Fat chance of that when he had to clear the Spirit Temple and free the Sage of Spirit.  Then there was Ganondorf to consider, and then Princess, no, Queen Zelda, for what she’d done to Sheik.  

“That--you’re right.”

He wasn’t expecting Sheik to pull his cowl down as he walked up to him.

“It’s going to hurt.  Probably worse than what it already has. But you’re stronger than that.  You’re not doing it alone.”

Link blinked as lips pressed to his.

“You’re stronger than yourself.  Pull your magic in, and we’ll figure out what we’re going to do from here.”

He was human again?

“See? Now, come on, we’ve got to hide.  Then we can talk,” Sheik told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  “You, too, Navi. We’re in this together.”

And suddenly, he was no longer alone.

* * *

 Going through the Spirit Temple with Sheik was a novel experience.  He wished they didn’t have to rush, but time was of the essence and Sheik wouldn’t last long going against Zelda’s wishes.

“So you’re telling me Zelda wants the throne for her own?” Link asked as he pushed a mirror into place.  Sheik was examining the pedestal in the center of the room while Navi sat on his shoulder. It was still strange seeing them get along, but he was happy for it. 

Plus, Sheik could keep an eye on Navi while he solved the puzzles.

“Yep,” Navi agreed, providing light for Sheik while he read.  “Sheik and his people are retainers--they run errands, protect the crown, all that.  Before her father died, there was a power struggle for the crown. Ganondorf was coming to give his support to the person that was going to lift the bans on his people.”

“And those are the Gerudo.”

“There were laws not only allowing the trade of Gerudo women--a serious offense and crime--but also severely restricting their rights within Hyrule,” Sheik explained.  “To any Hylian, Gerudo were criminals on sight.”

“But if they didn’t do anything--”

_You didn't do anything either, yet the Gerudo were angry with you for being a man._

Link didn't have a reply for that.

“Doesn’t matter, they’re Gerudo,” Sheik muttered.  “Their crime was their existence. Sheikah aren’t much better.  Before you went into stasis, Sheikah were staging a rebellion.”

_Fitting.  In his own way, he is his people's hero._

“You didn’t join them?”

“Couldn’t--Nayru begged us not to.  Navi, move a little to the right. Hylians are children of Time.  Warring with them will rip time and space.”

“So the ones that did?”

“Will be dealt with,” Sheik explained. Link watched him, having long finished pushing the block in place.  Navi held still, frozen in Sheik’s gaze. “Come--that block got a chandelier to lower.”

_Many reside in the same place I was created from._

Link fell into step beside him, walking down the hall as Navi flew a little ahead of them.  Warm fingers tangled with his as a curious tendril of magic gently threaded through his.

"How are you feeling?" 

Tired. Scared. Confused. 

_Do not lie to him._

"A lot," Link managed to say, tightening his grip on Sheik’s hand as he struggled to pull his magic back. "If I don't think about it as much, it isn't as bad."

"You still feel angry."

"I am. But I understand," he muttered, coming to a stop as the sensation of fur and fire pickling under his skin grew unbearable.  Sheik walked in front of him, making a slight huffing noise when Link clung to his arms and rested his head against the slender man’s chest.  “‘S just hard.”

_It’s Navi--she’s got something important to say._

“L-Link? Sheik?” 

Navi’s voice still grated his patience.  The burning prickle under his skin intensified as he clung to Sheik, taking slow and deep breaths.  Navi was his friend, too, even if she did horrible things. It was the best she could do with Zelda watching her movements like a hawk.

_You’re getting there._

_“_ What is it Navi?” 

He was so grateful for Sheik.  He didn’t trust himself to look at her, not right now. Not with his magic still so closely tied with his anger, however righteous.  

“There’s an armored knight like warrior at the end of the hall,” she explained, pausing slightly.  “The door looks like it’ll lock once we’re inside. It reeks of dark magic.”

“Did you see anyone else there?”

He didn’t dare ask how he looked.  All he needed to know was in the way Navi’s magic flared in a shaky teal color.  He could feel the way his teeth had somehow sharpened, likely in response to his want to fight.  He was more than this, more than the rage, more than an angry beast. He’d put enough of them down. 

_Beware.  The other presences you sense wield powerful magic.  They won’t show themselves easily._

Link was fine with that.  He didn’t want easy.

Easy wouldn’t stand a chance against him.

* * *

Nabooru was all at once beautiful and dangerous.

Most of all, he knew the look in her eyes as she was whisked away by dark magic.

“The spell will be destroyed once we kill Twinrova,” Sheik said simply. Navi sat on his shoulder, undisguised fear plain on her face as she watched Link stand up.

He’d been kneeling by the enchanted armor, nose wrinkled in a faint growl at the stench of evil. 

_You’re starting to show more of Farore’s wildness.  Be careful, Link. You are walking a very narrow line._

“She knows she’s going to die,” he said softly, standing up.  “What she wants is vengeance.” 

“What of her people?” Navi asked.  Sheik chuckled.

“They will be honored knowing that she has become the Sage of Spirit,” Sheik told her with a wry smile.  “And they all want Ganondorf stopped. He has gone mad with power.”

“What about you?”

“Hyrule will be closer to freedom, and I will have my answers.”  


* * *

 Fighting Twinrova was strangely dissatisfying. But he felt better seeing Nabooru’s soft smirk as she vanished in a swarm of fiery orange lights.  Navi sat on his shoulder cautiously, relaxing when he didn’t attack her.

“Link.”

He didn’t like the pain he could hear lacing Sheik’s voice.  Thankfully, his magic and rage had settled down, so it wasn’t hard to refrain from growling.  He absently licked at his canines.

_They are like to remain that way._

“I am being summoned,” Sheik explained softly, placing a hand on Link’s arm.  He was trembling. “Go to the Temple of Time. From there, proceed to Ganon’s castle.”

Link gave him a long look before pressing their foreheads together.

"Soon."

The crinkle of Sheik’s eyes was enough to know he was smiling under the cowl just before the flash of Deku Nuts blinded him. 

"Are you ready?" 

He had to applaud her for her perseverance.  

_This begins the end, Link._

There was no way he could continue without at least setting things straight.

"I don't hate you, Navi."

"Link, what are you--"

He looked at her, a wry smile on his face as she flinched.  She hovered there, hesitant.

"I can't say I forgive you," he continued.  "I want to, but I can't. Not yet. Of everyone and everything that's happened, you and Sheik were my closest--no, my _only_ constants.  And you betrayed that.  But I will never hate you for it--not when you were trying to save me.  Knowing you had to choose between betraying me or letting me die.”

“I won’t let you die,” Navi said quietly.  “You deserve so much more than being made to clean the mess of a brat. I don’t deserve your affection, not after what I’ve done.  Come on--there’s a tyrant to overthrow.”

He put the Ocarina to his lips.

_Prepare yourself._

* * *

The Temple of Time was quiet, but the air about it was more ominous than he remembered.  He wanted to ask about it, but instinct bade he keep his silence. Navi flew about, stopping in the middle of the hall as he approached.

_Something is wrong._

“Tell me, Sheik, what did you expect to accomplish by defying me?  I told you to stay away from him. Yet you _kissed_ him.”

There was a wet cough, followed by a hoarse cry of pain as the sound of splattering reached his ear.  He sniffed lightly, feeling his blood burn as the scent of blood reached his nose.

“You will have your kingdom, Zelda.  Don’t tell me you’re upset because the Hero isn’t yours, too.”

_Sheik!_

“You--”

“Let him go, Zelda!”

“Link, no!”

“Link?”

There was a brief flash of light.  Link ran into the main cathedral of the temple, sword drawn. He knew the scent of the man that floated in the sky above him.  How could he forget it, when his was the face that haunted his nightmares?

“It seems the Triforce pieces long to be whole,” Ganondorf pointed out with a dry smile.  Magic flared just as a pink diamond encased Zelda. “I am surprised, Hero--you would save a Sheikah?  Even from your princess?”

_Remember, Link, calm._

“Your people have never been my enemy,” Link snarled.  The Triforce burned white-hot on his hand. “Especially not Sheik.”

Sheik met his gaze, slowly reaching a broken-- _Zelda has much to answer for_ \--limb towards a space concealed by Sheikah magic. 

“Interesting,” Ganondorf hummed, staring down at Link.  "Do you know why I sought the Triforce, Link? It wasn't hard after the throne was already empty."

“Link, please!” Zelda cried out, beating on the wall of the crystal.  She and the crystal vanished in a spray of lights.

Link had never been more grateful. That gratitude turned into cold fury when Sheik was also whisked away. 

_We cannot kill him here. Defiling a Temple is dangerous, especially one so close to the Sacred Realm._

"We shall settle this in my castle," Ganondorf announced, watching Link glare up at him. "The look on your face… It is a pity we must fight.  Thank you for bringing her out of hiding."

And then he was gone.

"Then that means she--" Navi began, falling silent as she hovered over where Sheik had been. 

"Navi."

She flew to the space Sheik had pointed out, using her magic to dispel the illusion cast over the small bundle before she sat on it. 

"Impa trained Zelda, much like she trained Sheik," she explained. "Zelda wanted the throne for herself. Impa fueled that--it would bring her closer to the Triforce. Sheikah can't wield the Triforce. But if the wielder was controlled that wasn't an issue. Impa gave Zelda the means to end her father. Ganondorf happened to be in the right place to take advantage of it."

_Then the mission from Nayru was likely to stop Impa._

"How do you know this, Navi?"

"How else, Link?" 

He said nothing else as he grabbed the bundle. 

_Light arrows, the most powerful magic in Hyrule. They can pierce even the darkest night._

He wondered if it could pierce the darkness in people's hearts. 

* * *

Ganon's Castle floated in the middle of a lake of fire.

Navi flew to the edge, where the ground gave way to lava and fire, before immediately flying back to his shoulder as a small spurt of it shot into the air.

"By the Three," Link groaned.  He took a deep breath as he started to pace. 

_To his credit, it deters resistance._

"Link!"

_They heard you._

He looked up, eyes widening as he spotted small orbs of light circling above them. 

"It's the sages," Navi gasped.

**_Take your vengeance, Link, Hero of Time. By my name as Din, Goddess of Power, Dance, and Vengeance; for the sake of Hyrule; and, more importantly,  for the sake of my sister--strike. Strike back._ **

She was--

**_Please. Our--my hands are tied. Not only has Farore been wronged, but you, and Nayru’s Chosen. I cannot act. Only you. I beg of you, Link--help me avenge the innocent._ **

The lights flew forward, leaving an ephemeral rainbow bridge behind them that connected the field around the castle to the infamous castle.  There was a sharp glow in the corner of his eye.

_The Triforce is resonating._

He pushed forward. 

* * *

"For someone who's waiting on you, he's got a lot of roadblocks."

Link didn't answer immediately. He walked through the door with the Forest Medallion etched above it, sighing as that same warped magic assaulted his senses. It was almost nostalgic--if he had wanted to relive those particular memories.  Seeing Saria was salt on the wound.

"I'll always be your friend, Link."

"Thank you, Saria, for everything."

"Thank _you_ , Link."

He pressed on, holding back the tears he couldn't afford to shed. 

The door with the Fire Medallion was next.  He frowned at realizing he didn't have to wear the fire tunic, but it did make fighting the fire monsters easier.  What wasn't easier was seeing Darunia, seeing the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Your people are safe, brother," Link choked out as he gave Darunia a watery smile. "Goro-Link--your son is helping organize the recovery."

"I'm grateful, brother, for everything you have done," Darunia gently rumbled. "You have grown into a fearsome warrior and yet I can see the tears in your eyes. Do not be ashamed of your heart or your fire."

Link couldn't stop the tears.

"Never lose that strength of heart, brother."

Water was next, and he almost couldn't bring himself to face Ruto. But he owed it to her.  His honor wouldn't let him deny her the closure she deserved. 

"Link! You came!"

He got the feeling she knew all along. It was almost surreal--this was the same girl that demanded he carry her through her people's god.

"I had to," he told her with a wry grin. "Even if I couldn't keep my promise, I could at least tell you in person."

She eyed him for a long while. 

"You've grown, Link. I remember when your ears turned red when I so much as squealed."

"You were a pretty demanding kid," he couldn't help the wry chuckle that escaped. "But I liked that about you--you always went after what you wanted. Even if that meant getting me shocked."

"Hey, you can't still be mad about that! That's not very Hero like!"

"You get shocked thirteen times!" 

They stared at each other before erupting into laughter. 

Ruto watched as Link’s laughter dissolved into a howling cry. 

"I--oh, by the Three," Link growled, clutching his hand as the Triforce began to glow. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to marry you. And even if I could, I love Sheik. He's--he's one of the few remaining Sheikah.  And he's really fun! Sassy, too. You'd like him, I think, if you weren't--"

He blinked when cool lips pressed against his. 

"In another life, we could have been," she murmured gently. "Do not worry, my love. The heart is as fickle as it is demanding. I will be the water to help you stand.  Once I became the Sage of Water, I knew and I understood."

She let him go, giving him a warm smile. 

"I support you, Link. Always."

He took a moment before he stepped through the door with the Shadow Medallion. Navi flew in front of him holding his gaze. 

"No matter what she says or does, you cannot kill her," Navi said slowly, unflinching at the growl that was building in his chest.  "Hyrule needs her. For now, we need her."

_She can use me against you. You are the Hero of Time, Link, and Farore’s Champion. I am helping you as best I can, but if she uses me, she can turn you into a true beast. I'm not sure we'll be so lucky a second time._

"Thank you, for reminding me," Link finally admitted. He steeled himself, Master Sword held tightly in his hand as he strode through the door. 

It was as infuriating as it was rhythmic, but meeting Impa came all too soon. He stared at her, warring with the need to strike her down versus the safety of Hyrule. 

"I'm impressed you made it this far. You were a promising child, much like my own son."

His blood ran cold just as Navi suddenly erupted into brilliant red light as she began to yell. 

"How _dare_ you!  Sheik is your _son_ , your only son! How much else will you sacrifice? I was already damned because of Hylia, but you _chose_ this--you _chose_ to damn them to this? For the Triforce, of all things! I gave up everything and everyone because it would help them, it would guarantee their happiness, and you--you threw it all away just so you could spit in Nayru’s face for _Hylia’s_ crimes!"

“Do not speak to me of _crimes_ , daughter of Hylia,” Impa snapped, her voice low and sharp.  “Hylia’s crimes against my people are as numerous as they are foul!  We were born to be her eyes and her hands yet what do her descendants do?  They reduce me and mine to mere errand children and assassins for their political gain!  I have watched my children time and again suffer at the hands of that insufferable _brat_ because _that is our duty_ .  My people are _dying_ , and I will spare nothing to save them!”

“If you weren’t the Sage of Shadows, I would kill you.”

The silence in the room was as charged, but it had nothing on the sensation of his blood boiling. The shadows of the room lengthened as Impa glared at him.  Navi quaked where she hovered.

"You think yourself above my wrath, Hero? Do not--"

_You are in control._

"You became the exact thing you were supposed to fight," Link interrupted, shaking his head as he sheathed the Master Sword. "The difference between you and Ganondorf is that he never hurt the people he fights for. I've seen the monsters you've created--the monster you are."

"How can you speak of monsters, you spoiled Hylian--"

**_"You are bold, Sheikah born of Hylian blood. My sister's Champion speaks true."_ **

The Triforce was awash with calm, but being made incredibly small in his own body was mind boggling.  He could feel Shadow clinging to his magic in terror. Impa’s face, however, was the picture of sheer terror--wide eyes and mouth agape, skin paler than the Goddess Stone of the tombs they guarded.

 **_“We thought to give Hylia a gift, something to bring ease to her role,”_ ** Nayru continued, soothing Navi with a smile and gently petting her head with Link’s hand.  **_“Yet she coveted them. Disrespected them. Hurt our children, time and again. Thus she must atone, serving her role as catalyst and seal. Her envy was born of wisdom, and it has wrought destruction time and again.  That is why I banned you all from it--I did not wish for that folly to prolong your suffering.”_ **

“Yet you did nothing to stop her!”

**_“That is why our Hero stands before you, bearing our blessings and our hopes on his back as he rights the wrongs.  But this is not about our Hero nor the state of Hyrule--this is about you. In your lust for revenge, you not only disobeyed me but damned my Chosen. Your son.”_ **

Impa was silent.

Link felt his body turn away, but he could feel the coldness of Nayru’s fury.

**_“I am the Goddess of Motherhood, Impa, as well as your people’s.  Did you think that your conviction would justify betraying the laws I set for you?  Even as we speak, my Chosen slowly dies for doing what you would not. The Sheikah that followed you into your defiance are now in the Dark Realm.  And you will join them.”_ **

All he could hear was Navi’s quiet whimpers of terror.  

_She’s pulling her into the darkness I was created from._

**_"May yours be the lesson my children never forget."_ **

When he had control over his body again, he was lying next to the door with the Spirit Medallion above it. Navi was curled against his chest. Nayru--at least, her echo--was kneeling beside him, running cool hands through his hair. 

"You looked so peaceful," she said softly.  "And you will need the rest, if only for a moment. You are no longer merely Hylian. Know that the strength to follow the convictions of your courage is yours."

And then she was gone. 

_She did something to you while you slept. The Triforce calmed down, though._

"I'll figure it out when I need it," Link muttered, putting Navi in his hat before getting up. "Time for the Spirit challenges."

Spirit was incredibly easy compared to having a goddess take control of his body. Still, he couldn't help wonder. 

"Do you think she'd remember me? Y’know, from when we did that time traveling stuff," Link asked as he placed a bomb by a possessed statue. The demon inside it was a vicious one to fight.  "Nabooru, I mean. It's been seven years."

"She's a Sage, so probably?" Navi flew to a further corner, hiding from shrapnel as Link took off.  "Everything flows differently in the Sacred Realm. You were so cute blushing when you met her.”

“Look, she’s beautiful,” Link grumbled, feeling his ears burn as he batted away a stray Keese.  

_Don’t let Sheik hear you say that._

He was being teased by his own shadow. His own shadow.

“And I was _ten_ , come on!”

“It was still cute.”

He rolled his eyes as they walked into the final room, staring into the bloody sunset orb that was the concentrated presence of the Sage of Spirit. 

“Still, for her to be turned like that--she must have wished for death for so long.”

"To think the little blushing cutie turned into such a fine young man," Nabooru mused, resting her chin on her hand as she gazed at him. 

It was oddly reminiscent of the Great Fairies.

"Your people are doing okay," Link told her after a moment, frowning when he thought on what Sheik had told him. "Well, as all right as they can be. They still have their freedom."

"You have my thanks, Link," Nabooru told him,  smiling warmly. "They had almost forgotten what we stood for.  Still, it's a pity that things have come to this--our king and our cousins would adore you.  You will always be a welcome friend of the Gerudo."

"Thank you, Nabooru."

"Go. See to Lady Din's wishes.  Know that your power is granted from Din herself, tempered by Mother Nayru, and shaped by Farore, the Mistress of the Wilds herself.  May Din guide your steps."

Link gave her the same salute he'd seen the Gerudo guards give her, blinking in surprise when she kissed his forehead.

"Take care of my cousin."

* * *

The final stairway was eerily empty after clearing it of the two heavily armored dark knights. 

He stood over the remains of the armor, frowning as he felt something tugging at his senses.

"Navi, do you feel that?"

"Link, I can barely feel you, much less anything else.  You'll have to rely on your senses--it's fine. You're a wolf, after all," Navi told him, leaning against his collar.

"Huh?"

_She isn't wrong._

"You'll find out," she hummed. "Whatever you do, hurry up. Ganondorf isn't going to wait much longer."

"Let's check it out--it might be something we can use," he mused as he made his way towards an obscure hallway.  If he hadn't been trained with Sheikah principles, he wouldn't have thought to double back.

But he couldn't shake the dread that was pooling in his belly. 

"...Link..." 

All he could see was red. 

Sheik was strung up in chains, blood streaming from his wrists and the torn skin revealed by the tears in his suit.  His cowl was missing, revealing a swollen, cut lip to match the purple swelling on his eye. His legs dangled underneath his body, blood streaming down in loud splatters in the deathly silence. 

“Link, _grab him_.”

He’d never been so glad for Navi just then, body moving while his mind struggled through the mire of cold fury.  Shadow was silent, just as furious as he was. The scratchy fire underneath his skin was just shy of the inferno that Farore had quelled.  He pressed a finger to Sheik’s neck carefully, feeling his blood crystallize in his veins.

“He’s--he’s dying, Navi.”

“Y-you...you must...continue,” Sheik rasped, slender fingers clawing Link’s tunic.  “Please. Save Hyrule.”

His hands were shaking as he held Sheik close to him, unable to deny him.  He wanted to, how _badly_ \--

_I will save it just to burn it all to the ground._

“You’re not dying on anyone, Sheik!”

He cut his gaze to Navi. She had flown onto Sheik, the first time he'd ever seen her touch anyone that wasn't him. Her calm blue light had turned into a fierce azure flame, engulfing Sheik as she hovered over his nose.

_She cannot be--_

"Navi, no, what are you--"

"I won't let you be abandoned again," she told him, kneeling as she pressed a gentle kiss to Sheik’s nose. “Neither of you.  Maybe next time, in another life--”

_\--Navi, no, don’t--_

“-- _please_ , you can’t--!”

_Don’t leave us!_

“--we could be.”

The azure flames coalesced into the vague shape of a winged woman with sharp eyes and soft smile.  He stared into her eyes, refusing to blink the tears away as she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.  She flapped her wings once, causing the flames to change from azure to a bluish white; twice, and the flame seemed to solidify; and then--

\--then there was _nothing_ \--

\--and then Sheik let out a soft sigh, breathing slow and relaxed.  He laid him down, hands shaking as he traced over the healed wounds and faintly glowing blue eye engraved on his chest.

_Thank you, Navi._

* * *

 Farore watched him traverse the stairs leading up to his arch nemesis, sharing in her Champion's agony. Beside her, Nayru held a small blue flame close to her heart. 

Din walked up behind them, wrapping them in a strong, loving hug as they watched Link reach the door.

"I forgive Navi," Farore told them, watching him ascend the final stairwell.  Sheik was at his side, garb mostly repaired with latent magic from within the castle walls.

“She redeemed herself,” Nayru agreed.  “Though I worry for your Champion, sister.  I tempered with your gift some, made it easier for him to withstand.”

“I worry for both of you.”

Din’s arms wrapped around her and Nayru’s shoulders, a source of warmth to contrast the cold fury pulsing through her veins and Nayru’s frozen tears.  

“He will be forever changed, Nayru.  The last gift you gave him, Din--what was it?”

“It was the very power you eased on him,” she pointed out, watching as Link’s eyes took on a low glow.  “I merely gave him the means to turn emotion into power. You, Nayru, taught him control. Farore shaped him in her image.”

“And that was all?”

“I may have asked a favor of him, as one protector to another.”

Farore watched Link stand in front of the double doors, watched as he and Sheik’s hands tightened to a white-knuckled grip.

“Let this be where the tragedy ends.”

* * *

 He was surprised when Sheik tugged him back from the door, lips revealing teeth--he wouldn’t call them fangs, they were just a little sharp--as a throaty snarl rumbled in the spacious hall.  

_Fangs.  They’re fangs._

“I know.”

_Does he know something we don’t?_

“Sorry,” was all he could muster after a series of long, slow breaths.  He met Sheik’s gaze, shoving down the stirrings of worry as he spied the glow of his eyes reflected in Sheik’s ruby gaze. He was sorry for this, sorry that he almost let him die, sorry that he was beaten, sorry that it took Navi’s life--

_Focus on Sheik._

\--that was a dangerous train of thought to follow right now.  He felt the Triforce responding to the emotions he was pushing back, threatening to unravel the bindings he suspected Nayru erected.

The look in Sheik’s eye confirmed that.

“You know you are changed, yes?” 

The words were soft, gentle, but no less damning as it confirmed something he’d never wanted to face. 

_A Hero is something more than human, after all._

But that was what being a Hero, what being favored by deities meant--

“I have--I have an idea,” he found himself agreeing.  If Sheik wasn’t a magical being by nature--he _reeked_ of magic--and trying to hear him, he doubted he’d have been heard.  “You know, don’t you?”

“Lady Farore is the Goddess of the Wilds, as well as courage, Link,” Sheik admitted with a wry smile.  “In her love for you, she made you in her image. You are both man and beast.”

He found himself less surprised than he expected he would have been.  Sheik had to have seen it, too, because he tangled his hands back in Link’s.  The wince showed on his face before he could try to hide it--the gauntlets were made for human hands, not clawed not-human hands.  

“I’m--I’m not sure I’m a hero,” Link whispered, closing his eyes.  “I’m supposed to save Hyrule, but I--I’m doing this to avenge everyone. Saria, Navi, _you_ \--I just, I can’t say I’m a hero. I’m not doing this because its the right thing to do--I just want to avenge everyone I care or--or cared about.  I don’t want you to be in pain anymore--”

_Are we any different from the monsters we’ve defeated?  Where is the line drawn?_

“Maybe you are, maybe you aren’t,” Sheik told him, pressing his lips to his forehead with a soft smile.  “You saved me, and so many others. You’ll always be my hero. Seven years of terror end here, by your hand.  I’ve got so much to show you, so many tales to tell you--”

_So many lands to explore, so much to tell you--_

“--so many songs to sing,” Link murmured, crushing Sheik to his chest before giving him a grin.

“May the Three protect us both.”

* * *

"Impressive. I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to rescue him."

He allowed himself the sharp eyebrow raise in response, ignoring the scandalized gasp from Zelda.

_You're next, Zelda._

"I'm not most Hylians," he replied, turning the fiery rage into ice. "Sheikah and Gerudo were always kind."

"Yet you will fight me for Hyrule's sake?"

_He is not completely consumed by the evil?_

Perhaps he could come to understand the man he was about to kill.

“No.”

He could feel Zelda’s gaze burning into him.

_My ladies have given me leash to avenge._

“I fight to avenge the people I care about,” he said simply, drawing the Master Sword. The tip stayed down, for now. “And for the goddesses who weep.”

“The Goddesses?” Ganon chuckled. “Even Din?”

“Especially her,” he agreed, raising the Master Sword as he settled into a combat stance. 

_She is the Mother of Power.  Power seeks power._

“In another life, we truly could have been allies--even allies.”

Ganondorf rose, looming in the ceiling as the musical instrument faded away and Zelda’s crystal prison winked out of sight. Outside the door, he heard Sheik’s soft steps running in a direction.

_Let our shadow take care of the girl.  We end this tonight._

* * *

It was almost just like the fight with Phantom Ganon.  Almost. 

The only difference was that it was the real man.

There was a full throne room to fight in, for one, instead of the small arena he’d fought the phantom in.  This Ganon also flew--batting back the balls of energy was also necessary.

_He is a mage?_

That was something he was surprised to realize.  A man of Ganondorf’s stature had always struck him as someone who could wield some cruel weapon, especially since he was Gerudo.  

Still, he respected him.  When it came down to it, Ganondorf faced him on his own merit.

Perhaps they really could have been friends in a different time.

The last light arrow pierced Ganon’s lung--he knew this with the surety of the _wild_ in his veins--and the giant of a man crashed back to the central platform, kneeling as he clung to life.

“Beaten by a child--” Ganondorf laughed, blood bubbling up as he struggled to his feet.  “Din take me.”

Link unsheathed the Master Sword from his chest, but held it at the ready, lips curled in a fanged snarl.  

“I am the King of Evil, but not lawless, Link,” Ganondorf rasped.  It wasn’t filled with the malice he’d come to know as evil. “When the castle falls, _run_.”

_There was fear in his eyes.  He doesn’t fear you, so who does he fear?_

“Foolish man, there was no way he could maintain the power of the divine with a righteous mind.”

_Enemy!_

“Do not speak of righteousness, Zelda.  The only difference between you and him is that he didn’t lie to himself about what he was.”

“What would you know about ruling a country, Fairy Boy?”

The sneer on her face got under his skin more than any of Ganondorf’s words.

_If you only knew what we had in store for you--_

“I see you’re well, Princess. Good. Get ready to run.”

His heart swelled at Sheik’s voice.  But it was satisfaction he tasted at seeing the look of sheer horror on Zelda’s face.  He allowed himself the warm rumbling in his chest as Sheik gave him a peck on the lips.

_Such a spiteful shadow._

The castle shuddered.  He could feel the magic that permeated it dying, the heavy presence of malice lessening bit by bit and reminding them of the molten stone underneath their feet.

“We need to get out here.  The rest can wait.”

“I’ll protect her.  Lead the way, Hero.”

He didn’t have to turn around to see the look of disbelief on Zelda’s face.

* * *

_Link, stop.  Do you sense that?_

He knew it.  He could feel the presence watching, _waiting_.

“Power calls to power, Link,” Sheik told him quietly.  His gaze flickered from Zelda to him, something more ancient than the gaze of his beloved Sheikah resting there.  “You defeated the man, but the curse remains.”

_words, hissed in sorrowful rage that tastes of malice--_

_a promise made to save a damned soul_

“The only curse was the fool tried to take my kingdom from me.  And a _Gerudo_ , at that.”

_Rip her lips from her mouth.  Perhaps then we’ll find peace._

“You know your fellow Sage of Spirit is a Gerudo, yes?”

She sputtered, going silent with fury.

“I couldn’t save him from himself,” he muttered slowly, stepping forward with the Master Sword drawn.  The words sprung to his lips, unbidden but no less sincere. “Sheik?”

That ancient gaze turned its full weight on him.

“Don’t let me become a monster, too.”

He stepped into the circle.

* * *

Ganon was smaller than he thought he’d be.  

_This is what becomes of someone consumed by their own power?_

Well, there was also something about a curse.  Magic was Sheik’s specialty, but even he knew that negative emotions plus something like the Triforce of Power could yield terrible results.  

After all, power calls to power.

The thought was haphazard, much like his ducking underneath a swipe from one of the twin blades that sought his head.  However, the tusks were vaguely pig like--it reminded him of the demon statues that exploded when he killed them.

_The tail seems weak._

It was as good a chance as any.  The Master Sword had gotten knocked out of his hand before the fight even started, forcing him to rely on the weapons picked up from the fight.

In particular, the Megaton Hammer--it was the only thing tough enough to withstand the heavy blows of the demon.  But he still needed a way to restrain the damn thing. Light arrows, maybe? They worked on the man.

_They are arrows that vanquish evil--I’d say this is pretty evil._

Two steps to the left, and duck--

He watched the creature writhe as light formed chains that shocked it, slamming the hammer into Ganon’s tail.

“Now, Link!”

_Seize the Master Sword._

He leapt into the air. Master Sword glowing a soft shade of blue in the low light.  

Was that himself reflected, or was that blue light the promise of something more?

* * *

 “Tell me, Farore: if given the chance to start over, would Link be happy?”

Farore met Nayru’s gaze, weighing the question with the answer she instinctively knew.

“How could he be, carrying the memories of what was?  Even if the memories were taken, the scars remain.”

She was surprised to see Din, even more to hear Din give the selfsame answer she was going to give.  Nayru hummed pensively, watching as the Sages sealed away the current incarnation of Ganon. Farore watched Link, saw the grated fangs as he watched Zelda land, saw the magic Sheik wove.

“No matter the age, no matter the time, no matter the circumstance,” Farore intoned, gently humming as she worked, “so long as the Hero, his Companion, and the Guide that ties them love each other, they will always be able to find their pack.”

This time, it was Din that stared at her in shock.

That was fine.

Nothing was wilder than true love.

* * *

Sheik had to be kidding.

"This won't even matter anymore? None of it?"

"She will send you back through time," Sheik repeated.

_Link!_

"I understand," Sheik murmured gently, placing a hand on his cheek. His touch was soft.  "But it will happen. I can't stop it, not if I want to see you again. When you go back, you will recall all of this. Go forth and learn. She will try to use you. Do not let her." 

"Sheik, no, please, you can't--"

"I will see you again."

A wordless howl escaped before he could bury it, bringing tears to Sheik’s face. He could feel the Triforce unraveling the bindings around it.

"This is Din’s last gift to you."

The world became white.

* * *

"Take care, Link."

* * *

She stood in the courtyard, seeming as innocent as the child she was.

Except he knew what she could become, what she _would_ become.  He could end it all before it ever began.

"Link!"

He wanted her to have a chance.

"You can't use the Spiritual Stones, Zelda. You'll be giving him exactly what he wants."

_It's almost easy to forget that she was the one to torture Sheik._

* * *

 They watched him set out on a beautiful day. There were clear skies and gentle winds following him as he rode Epona.

"Oh, he gets to experience puberty now!" Farore squealed, giggling. Din sat beside her, shaking her head as a slow smile spread on her face.

"Those memories will eat at him, just like the loneliness. Are we sure we can't interfere beyond this?" Nayru pointed out, frowning deeply.

"He cannot go back to that future, Nayru," Din explained.  "Her sending him back as she did closed that future off from _this_ Hero.  In time, that world will birth it's own Hero--such were the laws we created them by.  _Our_ Hero will go to Termina."

"You mean his end. There are numerous demons and beings rejected by Hylia, _in our name_ , mind, that live there!" Nayru wrung the ends of her long hair. Her voice had taken the quality of pressured water cutting into metals.  

"He will only end if he cannot learn to accept what and who he is," Farore piped up, resting her head in Nayru’s lap. "This will give him a chance to master our gifts."

"Termina it is."

“Let’s hope, then.  Otherwise, those very gifts will be his undoing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a long, long while to get this chapter posted. Writer's block, mainly, as well as life. I got into a wreck, unfortunately, so now I have to pay a hefty deductible to get my dear knight back. In the meantime, here you guys go! The next chapter will be Majora's Mask--that will be the last chapter before Endless begins. 
> 
> Thank you guys, for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy it. R&R!

**Author's Note:**

> _This piece is setting up the backstory for Endless Azure, the piece I intend to write. Azure is a retelling of Twilight Princess that stems from the idea of an actual werewolf Link and having the Sheikah hiding within Arbiter's Grounds. More on that later. For now, I hope you enjoyed the Age of the Sky! ___


End file.
